SADKA KIYA
by DivaNims
Summary: This story is based on SachVi ... peep into to know more and this includes my 3 FanFiction friends Shruts Sharon and Priya chapter 8 uploaded
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey Guys this story is for all those people who miss my stories these days as i told i m having exams so won't be able to update the on going story but this one is for specially those who missed my story **

**Guys it includes me and love of my life also . Along with my 3 FanFiction friends Shruts, Sharon and Priya **

**I know u aren't included in this chapter but in upcoming chapters you would definitely will be there**

**There u go hope u like it and read and review please guys **

* * *

><p>"Yeh<strong> Ishq Nahi Aasan , Bas itna Samajh Leejiye, Hai Aag ka Dariya Aur Doob Ke Jaana Hai "<strong>

** Narration by A boy - **" Delhi , Ye Wo sheher hai jahan jeene ka khwaab maine humesha se dekha tha , humesha se bas yahi khwab tha ki kabhi na kabhi to Rajdhaani mein jiyunga thhaat se Log kehte they ki abhi to aur mehnat karni padegi apna sapna pura karne ke liye ,Dilli abhi door hai, Par aaj mera yahi sapna pura hone jaa raha hai , Toh Dilli Door nahi hai bhaiyya , Maa Baba bhai behen sab wahin par hain par main ,Main pala bada apne Maama ke ghar, Aur aaj apne ghar laut raha hun,haan jab chote theyy to dekhi thi Dilli ki galiyan, Abhi bhi is sheher ki dhundhli dhundhli yaaden hai mere zehen mein"

**Apna sapna pura karne ke iraade se main nikal pada tha apne ghar ke liye jahan pichle 18 saalon se mera parivar mere aane ka intezar kar raha tha mera. Tabhi kareeb subah 6 baje maine gaadi ko rukte huye dekha , subah ke 4 baj rahe they aur ab tak is train ka safar shuru bhi nahi hua tha ,Train Bhopal pahonchi thi Haveebganj ka ye station maine bhi aksar aate jaate dekha tha par itni sannata aur shaanti mehsoos nahi ki, yahan wahan main nazar dauda raha tha tabhi dekha ek ladki train me chadhne ki koshish kar rahi thi, samaan kaafi tha uske saath ...Main usey aise apne saaman ke saath kushti aur karte nahi dekh sakta tha **

**"**Kuch madat kar dun"-**Maine haath badhate huye kaha ,usne bhi bina meri taraf dekhe jawab diya **"Jee haan ye suitcase rakhwa deejiye "

**Maine uska suitcase upar rakhwane mein uski madat ki . Safed surkh rang waali ye ladki ab jaake uske chehre ki halki si chhab dikhi thi mujhe **

**AB jaake usne apni zulfen apne chehre se hatayi apna duppatta sambhala aur "thanks" itna kehke apni seat dhoondhne lagi usey shayad seat dikh bhi gayi thi **

**Wo seedha apni seat ki ore badhi "Arey ye to meri hi seat hai " wahi side seat pe jaa rahi thi thi wo jaha baithne ke liye sirf do logo ki jagah ho "**

**Usne apna saman upar wali seat pe rakha , Main tab tak apni seat pe baith chuka tha .**

**Usne dekha ki main us seat pe tha **

" I guess hume seat pure safar share karni padegi " usne kaha

"Haan, baithiye na "- Maine kaha

**Usne apne joote utare aur dum bharke mere saamne baithi thi waakai bahot hi khoobsurat thi wo. jaise Khuda ne usey fursat mein banaya ho . Kaafi der ki chuppi todye huye maine hi baat ki**

**"**Main Sachin"

"Purvi" usne jawab diya

**Is se pehle ki baat aage badh paati . Uska phone baja**

"Haan Nimmi ... Haan main train me baith gayi hun... Haan seat mil gayi hai mujhe... accha baba Byee... haan haannn... thik hai ... o.k

**SCENE 2 **

**Ek 4 bhk bunglow ki balcony mein ek ladki chai ka pyaala leke khadi hai. Radio par ek purana gana chal raha hai**

_"Aao tumhe chaand pe le jaayen_

_Pyar bhare sapne sajayen_

_Chota sa bangla banaye_

_Ek nayi duniya basayen"_

**Narration by a girl-** 4 mahine pure 4 mahIno baad aaj meri di ghar lautke aa rahi hai . Kitne dino se saath baithke Aapne apni Nimmi ke saath baaten nahi ki . Jaldi aa jao di ab aur intezar nahi hota

"Bittu, Bittu ... oho beta jaldi karo college bhi toh jana hai "

Me-Maa maa please maa aaj man nahi hai college jaane ka

Mom-Jaana to padega na bete chalo , be quick quick quick ...

**SCENE-3**

"Chhod do bhai pencil chod do "

"Pancchi tune meri book kaise faadi "

Pancchi took a book and tore few pages of it

Pancchi: Aise bhai ...Aise

"How dare you"

Pancchi: Bhai tumne meri pencil kaise todi

He took her pencil and broke it

" Aise"

Pancchi- Bhaii aap bachoge nahi

They both started fighting like cat and dog

A voice: Kya hai ye kya hai ye sab haan?Kyun lad rahe ho tum dono .Itne bade ho gaye ho dono ke dono aur baccho jaise ladte ho

"Mom isne mera project faad diya"

Voice : Tu chup reh ... choti hai vo baccha tu kyun ladte rehta hai us se Nihaal (Yes guys he is the love of my life)

Nihaal: Main baccha nahi hun ?

Nihaal's mom : Hey bhagwan aane de Sachin ko . Vahi sambhalega ab tum dono ko

Nihaal : Sahi kaha Mom aane do bhai ko aise daant lagayega na wo isey... akal thikane aa jayegi

Pancchi :Haan haan bilkul aane do bhai ko dekhte hain ki kaun kisko daant lagata hai

**SCENE-4 **

**Yahan Sachin koshish kar rahe they Purvi di se baat karne ki **

Sachin : Aap kahan tak jayengi

Purvi : Delhi

Sachin: Wow that's great ...matlab safar mein Saath mil jayega

Purvi:Aap bhi Delhi tak jaa rahe hain?

Sachin: Jee ...Waise itni subah wali train li aapne matlab koi khaas baat

Purvi: Haan vo kal mujhe join karna hai... aap to jaante hai 12 ghante ka safar hai aur iske baad sidha 2.30 baje ki train thi... to pahonch nahi paati samay se

Sachin :Waise Havibganj i mean Bhopal mein rehti hain aap?

Purvi: Nahi nahi Bhopal me to bas ek shadi attend karne aayi thi

Sachin: Aur rehti kahan hain Delhi mein ?

Purvi: Jee haan Delhi me mera ghar hai... Aap Dilli ke hain?

Sachin :Naa bhi aur haan bhi

Purvi : Matlab ?

Sachin: Matlab Mata Pita Dilli ke hain aur vo log vahin par hain par main Maama ke yahan pala bada hua

Purvi : Oh accha , to naye hain Dilli mein

Sachin: Jee

Purvi : Aur kaun kaun hai aapke ghar mein

Sachin: Ek chota bhai hai aur ek pyari si choti engineering ki padhai kar raha hai aur behen abhi 10th mein

Purvi:Accha aur aap ?

Sachin:Jee wo main

**Is se pehle Baat aage badhti **

**"Chaa garam " aawaz aai **

Sachin: Chai lengi ?

Purvi: Bilkul

Sachin: Bhaiyya do chai

**Us aadmi ne unhe chai di **

Sachin: Waise aapke ghar mein kaun kaun hai ?

Purvi: Mere ghar mein Mom Dad ek choti behen jo ki abhi engineering kar rahi hai

Sachin: Wow that's nice

Purvi :Aapne bataya nahi aap kya karte hain ?

Sachin: Wo main...

**Just than his phone rang. And he went to take it ...**

**When he came back . He saw Purvi tired and dying to sleep **

Sachin: Lagta hai aap kafi thaki hui hain . Ek kaam keejiye aap so jaiye 1 2 ghante

Purvi : Nahi main thik hun

Sachin : Arey aap so jaiye main upar chala jaunga

**Purvi kuch keh paati is se pehle hi Sachin upar ki berth pe chala gaya tha **

**After 2 hours of sleep**

Purvi : Sachin ji neechey aa jaiye main uth gayi hun

**Sachin got down **

Sachin : Neend puri ho gayi aapki

Purvi : Jee. Thanks a lot

Sachin : Kuch khayengi aap?

Purvi : Nahi abhi to bhook nahi hai

Sachin : Accha

**Sachin's narration-Thodi der ki khamoshi thi uske chehre par . Uska chehra itna shaant tha maano bas sab kuch tha uske jeevan mein kisi chiz ki kami nahi thi**

Sachin : Gaane sunengi ?

Purvi nodded in yes

**Gaane shuru hua**

Abhi mujh mein kahin

Baaqi thodi si hai zindagi

Jagi dhadkan nayi  
>Jaana zinda hoon main toh abhi<br>Kuch aisi lagan iss lamhe mein hai  
>Ye lamha kahaan tha mera<br>Ab hai saamne  
>Issey chhoo loon zaraa<br>Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zaraa  
>Khushiyaan choom loon<br>Yaa ro loo'n zaraa  
>Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zaraa<p>

**Sachin's narration- Ye safar yun hi chalta raha , Kabhi wo ruke aur humne unka sath dia ,Jab thak gaye to thodi der karwaan yunhi badhta raha , Ab waqt hai is safar ko rokne ka ,Hua jo tumse milna kabhi to phir milenge hum...**

**Delhi aa chuka tha **

**Sachin ne Purvi ki saaman utaarne mein madat ki **

**At the platform **

Purvi : Accha Sachin ji Aapse milke accha laga ab main chalti hun

Sachin: Mujhe bhi aapse milke bahot accha laga

Purvi : Accha Sachin ji aap Delhi mein naye hain ye rakhiye mera card koi problem ho mujhe phone keejiyega (She took out a card but it flew away )...Oho dusra card to nahi hai mere pass

Sachin: Koi baat nahi Purviji agar kismat mein dubara milna likha hoga to hum zarur milenge

Purvi : Accha ab main chalti hun, Bye...

Sachin : Bye

**Sachin usey bas jaate huye dekh raha tha**

**Sachin's narration- Wo aayi thi hawa ke jhonke ki tarah aur mushq banke chali gayi ... Milegi dubara gar Kismat mein hogi meri ... **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N** : Sorry guys for late update ... one imp note guys **

**In the story i have changed the name of love of my life to Nihaal as he had requested me to change the name and i couldnt reject so is in the prev chap nd upcoming ones sorry for that **

* * *

><p><strong>"Zindagi mein agar milo to is tarah se milna ke phir bichhad agar jao to koi gham na ho ,aur agar gham ho to is kadar ho ki phir milne ke intezaar me tumhari jaan nikal jaaye"<strong>

**IN MY HOUSE**

My narration- Aa jao na di tumhara kabse intezar hai ...

Apna nashta karte huye aur baar baar ghadi dekhte huye main kabse apni Di ka intezaar kar rahi thi .

**Tabhi door bell baji**

"Main dekhti hun"

**Main daudke darwaza kholne gayi par afsos ye meri di nahi thi ye to society ke maintenance ka receipt dene koi aadmi aaya tha**

**Main niraash hoke receipt leke wapas aa gayi .Phir se ek bar darwaze par dastak hui par main pehle se niraash thi**

"Mumma tum hi khol do"

**Mumma ne darwaza khola .Saamne Di khadi thi aur mumma ki aankhen bhar aayi,pehli baar unhone apni laadli ko itni door apni aakhon se door jaane diya tha .Di andar aayi unhone maa ko gale lagaya**

Maa: Kaisi hai meri bacchi

Purvi di : Main thik hun mom ,aap batao thik ho na,bp ki davai li thi na time se aur wo nalayak kahan hai bittu battola

Me: Aapki bittu battoli aapse naraz hai di

Purvi: Arey kyun?

Me: Aap itni der se kyun aayi main kabse aapka intezar kar rahi hun... Jao aapse baat nahi karni

Purvi: Aww baccha naraz hai ?

Me(fake anger): Haan bahot

Aur wo jaanti thi ki kis tarah se khush karna hai mujhe aur unhone mujhe gale se laga liya

Purvi di : Ab to khush ?

Hum hasne lage,kitne dino ke baad hum dono is tarah se hase they

**Here at Sachin's house**

Panchhi aur Nihaal dono phir lad rahe they

Nihaal : Dad is se bol do main is se 5 saal bada hun

Iphone 6 to mujhe hi milega

Panchhi: Nahi dad I mean bhale hi main choti hun lekin iphone to mujhe hi milna chahiye

"Ek minute kya ho raha hai ye"

**Jab unhone piche palatke dekha**

Nihaal: Bhaai... Aap

Nitin uncle(Sachin Panchhi and Nihaal's father): Sachin ... Oh my son how were you ?

Sachin: I am good dad

Nitin uncle : aane me pareshani to nahi hui ?Maine to kaha tha tumse flight me aane ke liye lekin beta tu to...

Sachin: Nahi dad I am fine... Koi problem nahi hui... Infact it was a great experience...

Panchhi : Accha hua bhai aap aa gaye

Sachin: Kaise nahi aata meri princess ka birthday tha aur main nahi aata ?

Panchhi: Thank you bro... Thank you so much

Sachin: You are most welcome

Nihaal: Matlab pancchh princess aur main kya ?

Sachin : devil

Nihaal: Bhai

Sachin : Tu bada hai is se ab to sudhar jaa

Nihaal: Is ghar me meri to koi kadar hi nahi hai

Sachin: Haan teri kadar nahi hai isliye to tere liye ye watch(showing him the watch) laya hun

Nihaal: Wow... Thanks bro

Panchhi: Aur mere liye

Nihaal:Babaji ka...

Sachin: Nihaal...

Nihaal: Sorry

Sachin(giving her a box) : Tera favorite hai dekh le

Pancchi: That's awesome bro ... Lekin ye kya aapne to birthday gifts aaj hi de diye parso kya doge

Sachin: Asli birthday gifts abhi baaki hai parso hi milenge

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**IN CID DELHI**

**Savere ki chehchahat mein sab khush they naya din tha aur ab tak koi case nahi. Tabhi kisine darwaze ko kisine khola aur wo andar aaya ... Wo aur koi nahi balki Sachin tha**

**"Inspector Sachin Kashyap reporting sir"**

Abhijeet : Arey aao Sachin aao ACP sir ne bataya tha tumhare baare mein, Welcome to CID Delhi

**Abhijeet ne sabse introduction karwaya sabne welcome kaha,meri Purvi di to abhi bhi shock mein thi**

Abhijeet: Aur ye hain sub inspector ...

Sachin: Purvi

Abhijeet: Arey aap jaante hain ek dusre ko

Purvi: Jee haan sir actually hum kal hi mile they

Sachin: Maine kaha tha na Purvi ji ... Agar kismat me dubara milna likha hoga to hum zarur milenge

Purvi: Bilkul sir... Lekin sir please aap mujhe Purvi ji mat bulaiye mera naam leejiye aap mere senior hain

Sachin : Accha Purvi ji ... I mean Purvi

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT MY HOUSE<strong>

**Subah thi main collage ke liye nikalne hi wali thi ki achanak kisine dastak di Maine darwaza khola**

Me: Tum dono ... Tum dono yahan itni subah kya kar rahi ho

(It was none other than my FanFiction friends)

Sharon : Di ,di, di bahot important baat karni hai

Me: Kya baat hai Sharon, Shruti tum aisa kya important kaam aa gaya

Shruti : Di dekho , aap to jaante hi ho ki kal Pancchi ka birthday hai ,Hum usey surprise karna chaahte hain,isliye kitni saari chizen hain di ,kya kya karna hai,kaise plan karenge ,kya gift karenge shopping kab karenge ...

Me : Chup ! Eksaath itni saari chizen bolegi to kaise hoga, I know ki kal Panchhi aur Mr Nihaal ka birthday hai Planning maine acche se kar li hai har baar ki tarah is baar bhi Nitin uncle birthday party throw karenge tum dekhna mera kamaal

Sharon: O.k di we trust you...

Me: ab tum log jao mujhe late ho raha hai

Sharon: O.k di hum bhi to dekhen aapka kamaal

Dono chali gayin

* * *

><p><strong>HERE in CID<strong>

Sachin di ke paas aaye.

Sachin: Purvi...

Purvi: Ji sir

Sachin: Wo darasal mujhe tumhari madat chahiye

Purvi: Madat kisliye?

Sachin: Actually kal meri behen aur bhai dono ka birthday hai

To samajh nahi aa raha unhe kya gift dun

Purvi: Dono ka birthday eksaath ?

Sachin: Nahi ek hi month mein aata hai isliye ek hi din yane kal ke din celebrate karte hain, chote they alag alag celebrate karte they to dono lada karte they isliye ab ek hi din karte hain

Purvi: accha ... Lekin fir bhi sir main kaise help kar sakti hun I mean main to aapke bhai behen ki pasand napasand bhi nahi jaanti

Sachin: Lekin tum ye to jaanti ho na ki ladkiyon ko kya pasand hai, bhai ke liye gift dekh lunga main lekin behen ke liye kisi ladki ki pasand se lena behtar hoga ... Aur phir Delhi mein tumhare alawa aur koi dost bhi to nahi hai mera

Purvi : Thik hai sir main chalti hun aapke saath . Waise bhi sara kaam khatam ho gaya hai

Sachin: Good to phir tum batao purchasing ki best jagah kya hogi ?

Purvi: C.p..

Sachin: C.p?

Purvi: Connaught Place

Sachin: Oh thik hai...

Purvi: Chalen sir ?

Sachin: Nahi...

Purvi: Nahi lekin kyun?

Sachin: Nahi isliye Purvi kyunki maine abhi abhi kaha ki tum meri dost ho aur mere dost mujhe Sachin bulate hain... Sirf Sachin

Purvi: Thik hai sir... I mean Sachin

Wo dono wahan se C.P chale gaye . Din bhar kabhi is dukan mein to kabhi us dukan mein par dono ko kuch pasand nahi aaya aakhir mein jaake ek jwellery shop pe Di ne kuchh pasand kiya

Purvi (showing him a bracelet) : Sachin ye kaisa hai ?

Sachin: Wow that's beautiful... Bahot acchi choice hai tumhari

Purvi: Thank you

Sachin: Isey pack karwa deejiye please... Ab bas Nihaal ke liye gift dhoondhna bacha hai

Purvi : Wo to aap dhoondhenge

Sachin : Haan

Di aur Sachin yahan wahan kuch dhoondh rahe they par kuch accha nahi mila

Purvi : Kya hua Sachin aap to bol rahe they bhai ke liye aap kuch dhundh lenge lekin...

Sachin : haan lekin kuch mil bhi to nahi raha na

Purvi: Ek minute main aapko abhi batati hun

Di ne mujhe call kiya

Purvi Di : Nimmo kya kar rahi hai ?

Me: Kya kaam hai Di jaldi bolo lecture ke bich me call uthaya hai maine tumhara

Purvi di : Accha sun kal tu bata rahi thi na ki tere friend ka birthday hai abhi to agar usey kuch gift karna ho to tu kya karegi

Me: Di wo na kitabi keeda hai agar mujhe usey Luch gift karna hi hoga na to ek accha sa novel gift karungi

Purvi di: Accha thik hai thanks

Phone disconnected

Purvi : Mil gaya solution

Sachin: Kya Solution?

Purvi: Aapke bhai ko padhne me interest hai ?

Sachin: Kitaabi keeda hai vo to

Purvi : Kitaabi keedon ko book se accha aur kya gift mil sakta hai ?

Sachin : Haan ye to maine socha hi nahi

Purvi : To chaliye book shop

Sachin: Chalo

* * *

><p><strong>In a book shop<strong>

Purvi: Ab books mein bhi confusion?

Sachin: Haan kya karun padhta jo nahi hun

Purvi: Ek kaam keejiye (taking out a book)

Sachin: Much Ado Nothing About

Purvi: Hmm bahot acchi novel hai aapke bhai ko bahot pasand aayegi

Sachin: Thanks tumne meri dono tensions ko door kar dia

Purvi: No you are breaking the rule of friendship .. No thanks no sorry

Sachin : o.k

Purvi: Accha ab main chalti hun kaafi der ho rahi hai

Sachin : Main chhod deta hun na

Purvi: Nahi aapka route bahot alag hai main chali jaungi metro hai na

Sachin: Are you sure

Purvi: Yes

Sachin: Bye take care

Purvi : Bye

* * *

><p><strong>AT MY HOME<strong>

In the Night

Purvi di : Kya kar rahi hai princess

Me: Nihaal ka birthday hai na to usike ghar jaane ki taiyyari

Purvi : Itni raat mein

Me: Haan di Mom dad ne permit kar dia hai aap tension mat lo, Waise bhi Ketan aata hi hoga mujhe lene

(hearing a horn) lo aa gaya

Main jaa rahi hun Di bye...

Purvi di : Sambhal ke jaana

Me : O.k

AT Kasyhap mansion

In the midnight

Doorbell baji

Nihaal ne darwaaza khola

All of us : SURPRISE

Nihaal: Tum log itni raat mein yahan kya kar rahe ho

Me: Tujhe kya laga sab log koi na koi bahana karke teri birthday party mein naa aane ka bahana kar rahe they to sab bhool gaye tera birthday

Nihaal: Come inside ... Thank you guys thank you so much

Ketan: Saale hum kuch bhi bhool sakte hain yaaron da birthday nahi

Dhruv(friend): ab itni acchi surprise di hai... Pics bhi acchi aani chaiye

Kunal(another friend): Aur pics acchi aane ke liye chehra achha hona chahiye

Disha : Aur chehra accha kaise hoga

Me(slamming the cake on his face): Aise !

Nihaal: Nimisha ki bacchi ruk

Aur usne mujhe chase karna shuru kar diya main bhi bhaag rahi thi.. Finally usne mujhe pakad hi liya apne saath saath mera bhi chehra bigaad diya :-(

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>

**In CID Office**

Purvi di as usual apna kaam kar rahi thi tabhi Sachin uske paas aaye

Sachin: Purvi

Purvi: Haan Sachin

Sachin: Aaj shaam ko kya kar rahi ho

Purvi: Zyaada kuch khaas nahi kyun

Sachin: Wo maine bataya tha na bhai behen ka birthday hai aaj to Dad ne party throw ki hai tum zarur aana

Purvi: Lekin Sachin main kya karungi wahan aake

Sachin: Please Purvi , mujhe accha lagega aur waise bhi agar tum na hoti to main un dono ke liye kuch accha le hi kahan paata

Purvi: Thik hai Sir

Sachin: Thanks

* * *

><p>IN THE EVENING<p>

AT MY HOME

Main party ke liye taiyyar ho rahi thi.

Purvi di : Oho .. Itna taiyyar hoke kahan chal di sawari

Me: Di Nihaal ka birthday hai na I told you

Purvi Di: Accha haan

Me: Accha di tum bhi chalo na mere saath

Purvi: Nahi tu jaa mujhe kahin aur jaana hai

Me: O.k Di lekin ye batao ... How m i looking

Purvi di : Ekdam meri doll

Me: Thanks di ... Accha bye Ketan aa gaya

Purvi : Bye...

AFTER SOMETIME

At Kashyap Mansion

Party ka pura maahol taiyyar tha main bhi yahan taiyyar thi

Aur tabhi Sharon aur Shruti mere paas aaye

Sharon: Di aapne to bola tha... Gift ki arrangement aap dekhoge kahan hai gift ?

Me(giving her a box): Ye raha gift aur isey hi dena Panchhi ko

Shruti: Lekin isme hai kya di ?

Me: Hai kuch ... Tum dekhna usey bahot pasand aayega

Yahan dusri taraf

Sachin Purvi di ko pick up karke party pe le aaye they .

Sachin: Tum aayi uske liye thanks

Purvi : phirse aapne rule toda ...

Sachin: Oh Sorry

Purvi: Sachin

Sachin: Chalen

Purvi : Chaliye

Purvi di bhi kisi pari se kam nahi lag rahi thi

Ho bhi kyun na aakhir Di kiski hai

At the cake cutting ceremony

Na maine di ko aur na di ne mujhe dekha tha Ab tak

Cake katta hai aur uske baad sabhi Panchhi aur Nihaal ko gifts dete hain

Nihaal aur Pancchi Sachin ke diye gifts ko dekhke bahot khush huye ... Pancchi ko mera yani ki Sharon aur Shruti ka gift bhi bahot pasand aaya

Pancchi: Sabne to gifts de diye lekin bro aapka gift kahan hai?

Nihaal ne usey ek gift diya Panchhi ne kholke dekha

Panchhi: Bhai Iphone 6

Nihaal : Tujhe chahiye tha na

Panchhi: par bhai aapko bhi to chahiye tha

Nihaal: Tere chehre par jo chamak aayi hai na isey dekhke mere liye wahi sabse bada gift hai

Pancchi ne usey gale laga liya

Party me dinner shuru ho gaya tha tabhi main Di se takrai

Me:Di tum yahan?

Purvi di: Tu yahan kya kar rahi hai

Me: Purvi di meri chodo tum yahan kya kar rahi ho

Purvi di kuch kehti is se pehle Sachin wahan aa gaye

Sachin: Purvi I hope tum bore nahi ho rahi ... (seeing me)

Tabhi Nihaal bhi wahan aa gaya

Nihaal : Bhai wo Dad

Sachin: Aah Nihaal...

Sachin: Purvi ye mera bhai Nihaal jiska birthday hai aaj ...

Purvi: Happy Birthday Nihaal

Nihaal: Thanks

Purvi : Nihaal , meet my sister Nimisha

All of us started laughing

Purvi: Isme hasne wali kya baat hai

Sachin: Hase nahi to or kya karen ? Tum do best friends ko introduce karwa rahi ho

Me: Di tumhe yaad nahi tha kya ?

Purvi: Arey haan I am so sorry ...

Tabhi Panchhi aur uske piche sharon aur Shruti bhaagke aa rahe they khelte huye aur ekdam se galti se Di ko dhakka laga aur di girne waali thi tabhi Sachin ji ne usey pakad liya

*EYELOCK*

"Ishq ki dhooni roz jalaye

Uthta dhuan to kaise chhupayen

Akhiyan karen jee huzuri

Chahen hain teri manzuri

Kajra si aanhen Din rang jaayen

Teri kasturi raiyn jagaye

Man mast magan Man mast magan

bas tera naam dohraye

Me (fakely coughing): Nihaal chal mere saath

Both of them come out of the EYELOCK

Nihaal: Kahan

Me: Ek project discuss karna hai

Nihaal: Abhi is waqt ...

Par main to ziddi hun le aaye usey haath khichke alag

Nihaal : Is waqt konsa project discuss karna hai tune

Me: Koi project nahi hai

Nihaal : To phir kyun leke aayi hai

Me: Dekha nahi... Kuch na kuch to ho raha hai in dono ke beech

Nihaal: Oh ... Waise tera to koi plan nahi hai na apni di ke bahane mere ghar me aane kac

Me: Oh please shut up

Aur main jab jaane lagi to badtamiz mera haath pakad ke rok liya aur main cheekhun na isliye mera muh band kar diya

*Eyelock*( haye mar jaun sharam se)

"Jogiya Jog lagake

Makhra rog lagake

Ishq ki dhuni roz jalaye

uthta dhuan to kaise chhupayen

Man mast magan,Man mast magan

Bas tera naam dohraye "

Coming out of the trance

Sharon and Shruti ne ye notice kar liya tha( Haye rabba)...

Shruti: Sharon dont you think in dono ke bich kuch hai

Sharon: Pata nahi yar jab saath dekhti hun to lagta hai ki kuch to hai aur ladte dekhti hun to lagta hai ki kuch ho hi nahi sakta in dono ke bich

Shruti: Mujhe daal me kuch kaala lag raha hai... nahi puri daal hi kaali lag rahi hai pata lagana padega

Sharon: Par wo kaise lagayenge?

Shruti: Main hun na

Sharon: O.k dost

Shruti:Peter get on to the mission Dhan taden taden taden...


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : Thanks to all those who reviewed and sorry for late update .I know SachVi is a bit less but in next there will be more fun and more Sachvi **_

_**Here SN= Sachin's narration**_

_**MN = My narration**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Taqht kya Cheez hai Aur Laal-o-Jawahar kya hai<strong>_

_**Ishq waale to mohabbat mein khudai bhi luta dete hain"**_

**Sachin's narration-**

**Naa jaane wo kya noor tha uski aankhon jo maine kal mehsoos kiya, ajib sa thehraav aur sukoon tha...**

**Main toh apni roz marrah ki zindagi jee raha tha . Na jaane uske aane se ye kya ho gaya mujhe ...**

"Lo tum yahan baithe ho bhaai, udhar main pura ghar chhaan aayi "

Wo Panchhi thi

Panchhi: Bhai aaj mujhe school chod do na

Sachin: Panchhi aaj nahi chhod paunga

Panchhi : Bhai please bhai ... Aaj project submit karna hai school mein...aur mere pass bahot saaman hai please bhaai

Sachin: Nihaal hai na us se keh de wo chod aayega

Nihaal: Nahi bhai aaj mera bhi presentation hai college mein aaj nahi

"Chhod aa Sachin... Tere office ke to paas hi mein hai

Wo Neelam(Mother of 3) aunty thi

Sachin: Thik hai... Lekin jaldi taiyyar hoja Panchhi 5 minute ke andar

Panchhi : Bas abhi aayi bhaai

After sometime

Sachin's Narration- Main bas apne khayalon mein tha, Pancchi ko school mein chhodne ke baad apne office jaa raha tha tabhi bus stop par khade ek chehre ne mera dhyan apni taraf khicha

Sachin: Purvi yahan?...

SN- maine ekaek gaadi roki aur khidki neechey ki

Sachin: Purvi.. Yahan khadi kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi: Sachin... Aap... Actually gaadi aaj mom le gayi hain kisi kaam se to mujhe Bus hi leni padegi...

Sachin: Arey wah ... Main hun to bhi tum bus logi.. ?

Purvi: Nahi nahi Sachin... Aap jaiye main aa jaungi

Sachin: Arey common get into the car

Purvi: Arey Nahi Sachin aap jaiye main bus mein aa jaungi

Sachin:Aise nahi manogi na tum... thik hai main bhi tumhare saath bus mein jaunga...

Purvi:Nahi nahi...Mujhe to aadat hai lekin aap...

Sachin: Common Purvi... Wait bus mein mat chadhna main gaadi yahan park karke aata hun

Purvi: O k

Sachin's Narration: Zyada der nahi lagi thi mujhe gaadi park karke lautne mein

Wo ab bhi mera itnithand mein intezar kar rahi thi .

Sachin: Chaliye ...

Purvi: Bus ko to aane deejiye

Sachin: Haan

Tabhi ek bus wahan aayi

Purvi: Chaliye

Sachin: Purvi... Is bus mein bahot bheed hai.. Agli wali mein chalte hain

Purvi : Thik hai

Sachin's Narration-Ab tak kareeb 5 bus aa aur jaa chuki thi... Lekin bheed itni thi ki meri himmat hi nahi hui kisi mein bhi chadhne ki

Tabhi ek aur bus aayi

Purvi: Sachin is bus se khaali aur nahi milegi bus.. Chaliye isi mein

Sachin: Purvi... Agli wali mein chalenge na

Purvi: Dekhiye Sachin hum already bahot late ho chuke hain... Aapko aana hai to aaiye main to chali aap apni car mein aa jaiyega

Sachin: Nahi nahi chalo...

SN-Kaafi bheed thi us bus mein par kya karun... Purvi ke pichhey mujhe bhi chadhna pada

Purvi kisi seat pe jaa baithi ...itni bheed thi mere liye koi seat thi hi nahi... Majburan mujhe bheed mein khade hona wo conductor mere paas aaya

Conductor: Haan bhaai ticket..

Sachin: 2 Bhikaji ...( Aur jeb se meri 100 ka note nikla )

Conductor: Arey bhai khulle do

Sachin : Khulle to nahi hai mere paas

Conductor:Arey bhai ab main kahan se khulle dun

Tabhi ek Purvi ne haath badhate huye usey paise diye

Purvi:Ye leejiye bhaiyya paise

Sachin:Arey lekin tum...

Purvi: It's o.k

Sachin's narration: 2-3 bus stop tak toh mujhe koi seat nahi mili jaise taise Purvi ke bagal wali seat khaali hui to main wahan jaake baith gaya

Purvi: Sachin wo ye

Sachin: Thank god ek to seat mili...

Purvi:Sachin maine kaha tha aap se aapko bus mein nahi chhadhna chaiye tha..

Sachin: Nahi nahi it's o.k main thik hun

Purvi: Lekin Sachin ye..

Sachin:Maine kaha na main thik hun.. Tum fikar mat karo

* * *

><p><strong>Here at my college<strong>

**My narration-Apna presentation deke main bahar aayi hi thi ke tabhi Nihaal mere paas aaya**

Nihaal:Wah yar fab work..

Me: Pasand aaya presentation

Nihaal:Ofcourse..

Me: Tere presentation ka kya kahun... Humesha ki tarah accha tha

Nihaal: After all The work says Nihaal Kashyap

Me: Right

Nihaal:Ye bata aaj khaane pe kya bana hai?

Me: Pata nahi... kyun?

Nihaal:Le tujhe nahi pata?

Me: Kya...?

Nihaal: Arey aaj uncle ne hum logon ko khaane pe bulaya hai ye baat nahi pata tujhe?

Me:Nahi..

Nihaal:Ab pata chal gaya na...

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT OTHERSIDE<strong>

**Sachin's Narration- Main apni baton par ade huye bina Purvi ko mauka diye bol raha tha...Wo kabse mujhe kuch batane ki koshish mein thi aur maine use mauka nahi diya... Tabhi maine dekha ek aurat meri taraf badhi**

Lady: Excuse me ...Aap Bharat se hi hain na ?

Sachin: Haan

Lady: Unpadh hain?

Sachin: Jee nahi

Lady:To phir dikhai nahi deta ?

Sachin: Jee nahi meri aankhen bilkul thik hain ... Lekin ye sab kyun puchh rahi hain?

Lady: Bade dhheet hain aap na aap anpadh hain...na anjaan... Phir bhi ye jaante huye ki ye ladies seat hai .Aise dheeton ki tarah baithe hain...

Sachin: Oh I am sorry,mujhe pata nahi tha ye ladies seat hai warna main baithta hi nahi

Lady: Rehne do tum jaise logon ko bahot janti hun main anjaan mat bano

Sachin's narration:Main turant wahan se uth khada hua

Sachin:Dekhiye aap galat samajh rahi hain wo main

Lady:Bilkul thik samajh rahi hun main

SN- Hum ladne mein mashgool na hon isilye Purvi beech mein boli

Purvi: Arey madam,aapse kabhi koi galati nahi hui hai kya,Nahi matlab,Ye chiz aap inhe acche se bhi to keh sakti thi..

Lady: Dekhiye main in se baat kar rahi hun aap kaun hoti hain beech mein bolne wali

Purvi: Pati hain mere ...

SN- Purvi ne jaise hi aisa kaha mere to hosh hi udd gaye

Purvi: Aur waise bhi ye kya tarika hota hai kisi bhi anjaan se baat karne ka...ghar pe bhi aise hi baat karti hain apne bhai se aap?

Lady: Dekhiye galati inki thi ye ladies seat pe

Purvi: Galati thi toh aapko to Samajh aata hai ki nahi... Arey acchi tarah se bhi to bola jaa sakta hai

Lady: Arey.. Ek to chori upar se seena zori

Purvi: Dekhiye na koi chori hui hai na seena zori...til ka taad karke rakha hai aapne

Chaliye Sachin hum aage jaate... Na jaane kaise uncultured log aa jaate hain( SN-usne mera haath pakda aur aage le aayi)

Sachin:Arey main nipat jaata Purvi aap apni seat chhodke kyun aayin?

Purvi:Agla stop humara hai

SN- Hum bus se utre

Sachin:Purvi , Galati meri thi ulta tumne usey daat diya...

Purvi:Life mein kabhi bhi aisi mushkil aaye to aise hi nipatna chaiye

Sachin:Accha?

Purvi:Haan ... Waise aap pehle kabhi bus mein nahi chhadhe kya?

Sachin: Nahin wo darasal ye mera pehla experience tha

Purvi: Dikh raha tha...agli bar se dekh ke seat par baithiyega har baar main to bacha nahi paungi na...

Sachin: Haan

* * *

><p><strong>In the evening<strong>

**My narration- Main ghar aa chuki thi aur Di bhi aaj jaldi aa chuki thi..**

Me: Mom aaj khaane pe koi aane wala hai kya ?

Mom:Haan beta wo Kashyap uncle Auntie aane waale hain

Purvi di: Kaun Kashyaps maa

Me: Arey di wahi jinke baccho ki birthday party me aap gayi thi...Kashyap uncle aur auntie,mon- dad ke friends hain

Purvi:Lo aur mujhe pata hi nahi

Me: Wahi to di ittefaq se jab bhi wo yahan aaye ya to aap nahi hoti thi to jab tak aap aati wo log chale jaate aapse milna nahi hua

Tabhi kisine door bell bajaiye main aayi aur maine darwaza khola

Me: Aaiye na uncle auntie please come... Sachin bhaiyya ... Nihaal

Sab aa chuke they meri Di andar jaake sabke liye paani laai

Dad : Arey Sir aaiye

Mom : Neelam bhabhi

Neelam Auntie: Baitho na Ruchi

Mom: Haan bas abhi..

Mom aage kuch bolti is se pehle hi Di paani leke aa gayi thi

Dad: Ye humari badi beti hai Purvi..

Purvi di : Namaste

Neelam Auntie: Arey beta tum, Tum to us din aayi thi na ? Sachin ke saath

Sachin: Haan maa wo ba..ba ... Office mein saath mein kaam karte hain na to isliye maine bol diya tha

Mom: Actually us din bitto ke saath hum bhi aane wale they lekin phir humne socha ki baccho ki party hai hum log kya karenge

Nitin uncle: Arey bhabhi ji Bacche apni alag se party karte hum bacche alag se kyun Sire galat kaha maine?

Dad: Nahi Sire bilkul nahi

Me: Uncle Panchhi nahi aayi...

Nitin uncle: Pancchi aayi to hai beta lekin aapke pados mein uske friends rehte hain na shayad... Wahan gayi hai... Thodi der me aa jayegi

Me: Accha

After sometime

Pancchi bhi aa chuki thi Hum sab ne dinner kar liya tha

Neelam :Ruchi dinner to bahot accha bana hai

Mom: Arey ...Thank you

Nihaal: Sach me Auntie warna main itna saara khana kabhi eksaath nahi khaata

Me: Haan haan pure 1 kilo ka bday cake to main kha jaati hun na

Nihaal: Chupp kar

Pancchi: Oh god phir se nahi main jaa rahi hun... Mom jab chalna ho to bta dena...Mom main Shruti ke ghar pe hun

Neelam Auntie: Beta sambhalke haina

Pancchi wahan se chali gayi

Nitin uncle: Sire ek aur zaruri baat karni thi

Dad: Ji kahiye

Nitin uncle: Hume apne bete Sachin ke liye tumhari beti Purvi bahot pasand hai

Purvi di aur main tab kitchen mein they isliye humne ye sab sun lia tha... Sabke is baat pe aise expression badle

Sachin(with a blushing smile): Par dad yun achanak

Nitin uncle: Ab tu to apne liye ladki pasand karne se raha hume to apni bahu chunne de

Dad: Sire ab main achanak se kya kahun. Aur aap to abhi abhi Purvi se mile hain

Nitin uncle: Sire main aur neelam to ghar se taye karke nikle they kyunki hume pura yakin hai... Aapki beti hai Purvi ... Koi aib nahi hoga

* * *

><p>IN THE KITCHEN<p>

Main Di ko chhed rahi thi

Me:Oho Didi kya baat hai

Purvi di : Chup kar

Outside

Nitin uncle: To bataiye Sire

Dad: Main kya bataun... Mujhe to koi aitraaz nahi hai... Aakhir Sachin bhi to aapka beta hai Sire

Ek bar bacche bata den to

Nitin uncle: Batao beta tum to Purvi ke saath kaam karte ho

Sachin: Jaisa aap thik samjhe Dad

Nihaal: Matlab..

Nitin: Haan haan

Mom: Purvi beta bahar aa

Me:All the best Di

Di bahar gayi aur pichey se main bhi

Purvi:Haan maa

Mom: Sab kuch suna to haina tune?

Purvi di shook her head

Mom:Kya socha hai

She turned to me and

Purvi di : Jaisa aap log thik samjhen maa

And she went to her room rushing and blushing

Main bhi unke pichhe gayi

Nihaal: Congo bro ...

Nihaal mere paas aaya

Nihaal: Congrats

Me: To you too dumbo

Aur humne ek dusre ko hug kiya...and i just realized where i was ... Main bhi darke wahan se Di ke room mein gayi

Maine Di ko blush karte huye dekha aur unhe gale laga liya

Here in hall

Nihaal: Bab..Dad I m outside in the lawn

Sachin: Ruk main bhi chalta hun


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Sorry guys for late update of this story ...u know na how many stories of mine are in progress so i need to update all**

**Again**

**SN=Sachin's narration**

**MN= My narration**

* * *

><p><strong>MN-Kaafi der ho chuki thi main aur Di kamre mein chup they...Di sharma rahin thi aur main unka chehra deoh rahi thi<strong>

Me: Di sach sach batana aap Jiju ko pasand karne lagi thi na?

Purvi: Nahi Bitto

Me: Jhoot mat bolo

Purvi: Main jhoot nahi bol rahi

Me: Accha to phir ye batao ki tumne Shaadi ke liye haan kyun kaha

Purvi: Wo isliye buddhu kyunki tune dekha tha sabke chehron ko...mere aur Sachin ke rishte ko sunke kis tarah se chehek uthe the ...Bas isiliye

Me: Kya matlab sirf pariwar walon ki khushi ke liye tum ye shaadi karogi...apne baare mein zara sa bhi nahi sochogi?

Purvi: Har chiz apne liye sochke thodi na ki jaati hai

Me: Par phir bhi di ...aap aise insan ke sath shadi karne ke liye raazi ho gayi..jiske liye aapke man mein koi feeling nahi hai

Purvi: Bitto... main jaanti hun ki Sachin ek bahot achhe insaan hain..jo bhi ladki unke saath rahegi wo bahot khush hogi...Burai hi kya hai isme ki agar wo ladki main houn

Me: Phir bhi Di...

Purvi: Phir bhi kya Bitto ...Tu is sab ke liye bahot chhoti hai raat ho gai hai so ja

**Main Di ki baat sunke maayus ho gayi thi...maine blanket odha aur so gayi**

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE**

**IN Kashyap house**

**SN-Main khoya tha raat bhar usike khayalon mein ...Chaand mein baadlon ke bich main uska chehra dekhke muskura raha tha...aur tabhi wahan Nihaal aaya..usne shayad meri hasi pehchaan li thi**

Nihaal: Maine suna hai log do hi condition mein is tarah chaand ko dekte hain..Ek to kisi ki yaad mein ...aur dusra ...pyaar mein...

Sachin: Nihaal..

Nihaal: Sach batao...Bhaai..aap Bhaabhi ko pasand karne lage they na?...Hai na hai na...

Sachin: Haan...

Nihaal: Wow main abhi phone karke Bhabhi ko batata hun

Sachin: Nahin Nihaal

Nihaal: Lekin kyun

Sachin: Kyunki main nahi jaanta ki wo bhi mujhe pasand karti hai ya nahi ...

Nihaal: Lekin unhone haan kaha na

Sachin: Ho sakta hai ki usne apne parents ki khushi dekhke haan kaha ho...

Nihaal: Don't worry bro...Aap ho hi itne handsome... Bhabhi ko ek na ek din aap se pyaar ho hi jaega...

Sachin: Achha...Tujhe bada pata hai...Chal so jaa chup chaap

Nihaal: O.k good night

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY<p>

IN MY COLLEGE

MN- Didi ki kal raat ki baat se main maayus thi..Doston ki bheed bhi mujhe pasand nahi aa rahi thi..kyunki kahin na kahin main Jiju ki aankhon mein Di ke liye pyaar ddkh chuki thi...

Shayad usi udaasi ko dekh chuka tha Nihaal

Nihaal: Kya hua...aisi gumsum kyun hai ?Tabyat thik nahi hai kya?

Me: Tabyat bilkul thik hai

Nihaal: To phir gumsum kyun?

Me : Wo Di...Jiju ko pasand nahi karti...matlab chahti nahi hain...

Nihaal:Le itni si baat..

Me: Itni si baat nahi hai...I mean unki shaadi

Nihaal: Tu us sab ki tension mat le dekhio shaadi hote hote Bhabhi bhai ko chaahne lagengi...tu wo sab chhod aur ye dekh main kya laaya hun ...

Me(seeing it):Pastries...(main usey chhenne lagi)

Nihaal: Shaanti banaye rakhen...aram se Aaram se

* * *

><p>HERE AT BUREAU<p>

SN- Main khoya tha ab bhi uske khayalon mein...Uske khwabon ne mujhe raat bhar sone kahan diya...tabhi wo aayi mere saamne chalte huye...lekin ye kya wo to apne desk pe jaa baithi...

Sachin:Purvi...

Purvi: Haan

Sachin: Wo mujhe tumse kuchh baat karni thi

Purvi(looking into files): Boliye na Sachin

Sachin: Wo mujhe tumhe...

Purvi(still in files): Aapko mujhe...

Sachin: Wo main..ye soch raha tha ki...maine Delhi...nahi dekha..

Purvi: Arey to dekhiye naa...bahot sundar jagah hai

SN- Naa jaane ye kaisi ajib si ghabraahat thi main usey ghumane le jaana chaahta tha usey date ke liye puchna chaahta tha phir bhi puchh nahi paa raha tha...shayad isliye ki ye pehli baar tha jab main kisi ladki ko date ke liye puchhna chaahta tha

Sachin: Nahi matlab tum aaj shaam free ho?

Purvi: Haan lekin kyun?

Sachin: To tum mujhe Delhi ghuma sakti ho na?

Purvi: Oh Dilli ghumna hai aapko?..great idea...aap Nihaal aur Panchhi se keh deejiye main Bitto se keh deti hun sab saath mein ghumenge maza aayega

Sachin: Nahi wo log nahi

Purvi: Wo log kyun nahi?

Sachin: Bas wo log nahi

Purvi: Arey ajeeb hain aap..aapne abhi abhi kaha ki aapko ghumna hai...jitne zyada log honge utna maza aayega lekin aap un logon ko mana kyun kar rahe hain...

Sachin: Kyunki mujhe sirf tumhare saath jaana hai...

Purvi shayad sab samjh chuki thi lekin jaan boojhke anjaan ban rahi thi...

Purvi(teasy way): Kya keh rahen hain Sachin...saaf saaf kahiye naa

Sachin(in a fast tone): Thik hai fine..

Purvi agar aaj tum free ho to kya mere saath date pe aa sakti ho...(releaving breath)

Purvi(almost controlling her laughter): Thik hai...main chalungi aapke saath

Itna kehke wo wapas kaam karne lagi

* * *

><p>IN THE EVENING<p>

SN-Main kaafi der se Purvi ke ghar ke bahar gaadi mein uska intezar kar raha tha...aur tabhi achanak wo mere saamne aayi..Khoobsurat... shayad yahi lafz aaya tha mere zehen mein..Gulabi salwaar suit mein thi wo...bahot hi haseen thi.. Aisa lagta tha maano abhi abhi aasmaan se utaara ho usey kisine...main usey dekhta reh gaya uske lehrate baal...uska udta dupatta kam nahi tha

(Imagine the main hoon na scene)

_**"Ishq jaise hai ik aandhi**_

_**Ishq hai ik toofaan**_

_**Ishq ke aage bebas hai**_

_**Duniya mein har insaan**_

_**Ishq mein sab deewane hain**_

_**Ishq mein sab hairaan**_

_**Ishq mein sab kuchh mushkil hai**_

_**Ishq mein sab aasan**_

_**Dekho pyaare ye nazaare,ye diwaane ,ye parwaane**_

_**Hain Ishq mein kaise gum"**_

Purvi(snapped fingers): Chalen?

Sachin: Haan..Chalo..

SN-Maine uske liye gaadi ka darwaza khola...aur hum badh pade

Purvi:Waise kahan leke jaa rahen hain aap mujhe?

Sachin:Umm...Pata nahi...

Purvi: Kya matlab pata nahi..?

Sachin: Pata nahi matlab nahi pata. ...

Purvi: Aap mujhe date pe leke jaa rahe hain aur aspki ye nahi pata ki kahan le jaana hai?

Sachin: Nahi...

Purvi: Great!

Sachin: Waise puri Dilli ki agar koi ek jagah ho jo tum abhi is waqt dikha sako to wo kaunsi hogi?

Purvi: Umm...India gate. .

Sachin: To phir chalo...India gate...

* * *

><p>AT INDIA GATE<p>

SN-Ghumna to bas ek bahana tha...main to bas usey dekhna chaahta tha...

Sachin(looking at Purvi): Bahot sundar hai

Purvi: Wo to hai hi...aur bahot purana bhi

Sachin: Main iski nahi tumhari baat kar raha tha ...

Purvi ne muskurate huye mujhe dekha

**_Man ye sahib ji..._**

**_Jaane hain sab ji ..._**

**_Phir bhi banaye bahane_**

Purvi: Sachin...mobile laiye na photos click karte hain...

Sachin: Tum le lo photos

SN-Wo na jaane kya kya karwa rahi thi mujhse main to bas usey dekh raha tha

_**Naina nawabi ji**_

_**Dekhen hain sab ji**_

_**Phir bhi na samjhe ishaare**_

Purvi: O k cool pehle aap khade hoiye...aur India gate ko apne haath mein leejiye...

Sachin: Kya...?

Purvi: Arey wo pose karte hain na haath mein lene ka...

Sachin: Oh is tarah se

SN-Usne mujhse naa jaane kaise ajib- o-gareeb pose mein photo khichwai

Purvi : Very good... Accha Sachin ab ek selfie lete hain...

Sachin: Haan sure...

Purvi: Paas aaiye naa...Arey baba...offo...

Wo mere ikdam kareeb aake khadi ho gayi...

**_Man ye sahib ji haan karta bahane_**

**_Naina nawabi ji na samjhe ishaare_**

Purvi: Isme pura India gate nahi aa raha...ek minute..

SN-Pata nahi kise mera mobile thamane chali gayi thi wo

Purvi(to a man): Bhaisahab...Hum dono ki ek photo le lenge?

Man: Sure aap dono paas aa jaiye naa

SN-Usne mera haath liya aur apne baahon ke paas le aai..

_**Dheere Dheere Naino ko dheere dheere**_

_**Jiya ko dheere dheere bhaayo re saibo**_

Man : Very good ...bhai sahab aapki ek aur photo le lun aap dono karib ho jaiye na

**_Dheere dheere begana dheere dheere_**

**_Apna sa dheere dheere laage re saibo..._**

SN- Usne mujhe halke se thoda jhuk ke gale lagaya ...Mere kandhe pe apna sar rakh diya usne...maine bhi apne ek haath se uske sar pe haath rakh diya

Purvi: Thank you...

Wo mere paas aayi

Purvi: Sachin..achhi pictures hain na?

Sachin: Bahot achhi..

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY<p>

SN- Hum bureau mein they ...phir bhi main..wo kehte hain na physically present ..mentally absent..haan shayad main wahan maujood to tha lekin mera man to kal ki shaam hi yaad kar raha tha

Tabhi achanak se bureau mein Bitto(me) aur Nihaal aaye

Purvi: Bitto... Nihaal... tum dono yahan kya kar rahe ho?..

Nihaal: Hum jo yahan kehne aaye hain na usko sunke aap sab khush ho jayenge

Sachin: Aisa kya sunane aaya hai tu Nihaal

Me: Arey jiju...humare aur aapke parents ne 2 hafte baad ki shaadi ki tareekh nikaali hai

Dushyant: Kya in dono ki shaadi ho rahi hai ?

Nihaal: Haan sir ...aapko nahi bataya ?

Dushyant: Tum to bade chhupe rustam nikle yar...tumne bataya bhi nahi

Me: Koi baat nahi sir inhone nahi bataya lekin huk to bata rahe hain na aur invite bhi karne aayen hain...Aap sab ko aana hai shaadi mein

(aur maine cards diye sabko )

Purvi: Ye cards kab chhape?

Me: Kal raat mein aaye they jab aap dono...

Purvi di pinched me

Nihaal: Chalo ab hum chalte hain aur bhi jagah invite karna hai ye zimmedari hume di gayi hai...o.k bye...and do come all of you

* * *

><p>In the evening<p>

At my home

MN- Di yahan se wahan chakkar kaat rahi thi ...main unhe is tarah chakkar katte dekhke irritate ho rahi thi

Me: Di yahan se wahan pheri kya laga rahi ho

Purvi: Do hafte baad ka hi muhrat mila tha kya inhe ...itni jaldi kaise hoga sabkuch

Me: Ab kya karte di iske baad 1 saal tak shadi ka koi accha mahurat nahi tha

Tabhi mom wahan aayi

Mom(showing her lehnga pics in iPad): Beta ye lehngo ke design bhijwaye hain neelam Bhabhi ne tu choose kar le to wo joda banwa dengi wo aur haan 2 aur choose karna ek vidaai aur ek sagai ke liye

Purvi(after seeing): mom ye saare purane design ke hain inme se koi nahi pasand aaya mujhe

Mom: Ohho ab kya karun...reject bhi to nahi kar sakti na unhe achha nahi lagega

Me: Mom ek idea hai...aisa karo na Didi ko jijs ke saath shopping ke liye bhej do phir inhe jo pasand aayega wo le lengi aur pay jijs kar denge

Mom: Haan ye thik rahega kal subah hi tum Sachin ji ke saath chale jaana phir jo lena ho le lena

Purvi: Thik hai Mom main bol deti hun Sachin se

* * *

><p>IN THE MORNING<p>

Di ne Jiju se baat kar li thi aur wo subah aake unka wait kar rahe they...

Tabhi Di nichey gayi

Purvi: Chalen Sachin?

Sachin: haan...aaj badi mushkil hui mujhe ACP sir se chutti lene mein

Purvi: Maan gaye na lekin

Sachin: Haan..tabhi to jaa rahe hain hum shopping... toh bataiye madam konse mall ko lootne ka irada hai

Purvi: Nahi nahi mall nahi aur waise bhi sabse pehle hum chalenge Birla temple

Sachin: Birla temple ?

Purvi: Haan aapne wo mandir nahi dekha na?

Sachin: Nahi

Purvi: Bas isliye waise bhi chhutti to hume mil hi gayi hai aur waise bhi main pichle kai mahino se wahan nahi gayi aapke bahane chali bhi jaungi

Sachin: Chaliye...lekin uske baad kahan jaana hai?

Purvi: Phir..phir hum chalenge Chandni Chowk wahan karenge shopping aur uske baad jayenge paranthe wali gali mein..aapne wahan jaake kullad mein chai nahi pi to kya maza liya

Sachin: Hum kisi shopping mall nahi jaa sakte ?

Purvi: Nahi nahi mall walon ke paas variety bilkul nahi hoti upar se daam bhi dugna hota hai

Sachin: Tum daam ki tension mat lo i'll pay na...

Purvi: Sachin aap shaadi kar rahe hain mujhse ab aapki jeb ki chinta main nahi karungi to aur kaun karega aur waise bhi main un ladkiyon me se nahi hun jo befizul apne patiyon ka kharcha karaye haan

Sachin: Accha

Purvi: Haan ab chaliye baaton mein der mat keejiye

Sachin: Chalo ...

* * *

><p>At BIRLA TEMPLE<p>

SN- Main aur Purvi BIRLA MANDIR pe they par uske chehre par jo saadgi thi jisne mujhe itni der tak baandhke rakha tha usne apna duppata apne sar pe daala

Jo wo kar rahi thi main bhi usey follow kar raha tha

Yun to hum dono hi darshan kar rahe thee par mera man to sirf Purvi ka SADKA kar rahe jogan thi wahan jo gaa rahi thi

_**"Nand nandan dith padya maai Saawro Saawro maayin**_

_**Nand nandan dith padya maayi daarya sab lok laaj"**_

SN- Aur hum parikrama laga rahe the

_**"Sudh budh bisraayi Saawro,Saawro"**_

_**"Mor chandra ka kirit mugut jag suvaai**_

_**Mor chandra ka kirit mugut jag suvaai**_

_**Kesar ro tilak bhaal lochan sukhdaayi**_

_**"Lochan sukhdaai Saawro, Saawro**_

_**Nand nandan dith padya maayi Saawro Saawro**_

SN-Usne bhagwan ke charno mein pada ek phool liya aur us ko leke usne apne sar pe phir aankhon par lagaya aur phir mere bhi sar pe pher diya us waqt aisa laga jaise kisi bahot hi zyada apne ne apna haath mere sar pe phera ho

_**"Saawro...aa**_

_**Kundal jhalka kapol...halka lehraye**_

_**Kundal jhalka kapol halka lehraye**_

_**Meena taj sarvar jo makar milan dhaai"**_

Purvi (praying with eyes closed in mind): Main nahi jaanti babaji ki ye sab sach hai ya nahi...sach mein aisa hota hai ya nahi par main is waqt apne faisle pe reh nahi paa rahi...Kya Sachin ko haan kehke maine sahi faisla liya hai..ya wakai main sirf unke liye bani hun mujhe unse pyaar ho jaega ..agar faisla sahi liya hai to unme mujhe Ishwar kyun nahi dikhta...agar sach mein ye faisla mera sahi hai to aankhen kholne par mujhe sirf unka chehra dekhna hai sirf unka chehra

"Nand nandan dith padya"

Yahan wo mattha tek ke uthi aur main pair bhiga ke laut raha tha taal mein se ... Usney apni aankhen kholi to Wo mujhe is tarah se dekh rahi thi maano usney kuchh maanga ho usne ishwar se aur usey mil gaya ho usey...Uski aankhen bhar aayi thi..main jaise hi uske paas aaya usne mujhe gale laga liya

_**Naa kuchh poochha , Naa kuchh maanga**_

_**Tune dil se diya jo diya**_

_**Naa kuchh bola Naa kuchh tola**_

_**muskurake diya jo diya**_

Sachin: Kya hua Purvi

Purvi: Shhh...

Aur uski aankhon mein aansun they

_**Tu hi dhoop tu hi chhaya**_

_**Tu hi apna paraya**_

_**aur kuchh na janu main**_

_**bas itna hi jaanu**_

**SN- Mujhse uske aansun nahi dekhe gaye...maine uske aansu ponchhe**

**tujhme rab dikhta hai**

**yaara main kya karun**

**SN-Wo jhuki Aur mere pair chhuye**

Sachin: Ye tum kya kar rahi ho utho Purvi...ye sab

**Sajde sar jhukta hai**

**Yaara main kya karun**

Purvi: Galati hui thi mujhse ek usey sudhaar rahi hun...maine itne acche insaan ke saath ko bhi unsuna kar diya uske pyaar ko nahi pehchaana nahi...

Sachin: Kya bol rahi ho tum Purvi

Purvi: Kuchh nahi waqt ke saath sab thik ho jaega

SN-Aur wo jaane lagi wahan se..Main uski baat ko samajhna to chaah raha tha par samajh nahi paa raha tha usne kya kaha meri samajh ke to pare tha

Rab ne bana di jodi ...haye...

* * *

><p>AT CHANDNI CHOUK<p>

SN- Hum Chandni chouk ki taraf badh gaye .Wahan pahonche to bhayi das dukaane lehnge aur saariyon ki .Aur gaadi se baahar kadam rakhte hi log aaju baaju se aa gaye jaise humare hi intezar mein apne lehnge aur saadiyan bech rahe hon

"Madam..50 % discount hai madam..humare yahan se saariyan leejiye"

"Arey ye to kuchh bhi nahi hai madam saste aurvachhe daam mein badhiya me ki saariya dikha dunga madam humari dukaan me to aaiye"

Purvi: Dekhiye bhaisahab raasta chhodiye

Sachin: Tum yahin rehna main gaadi park karke aata hun

"Arey madam acche daam mein dila dunga chaliye to sahi "

Purvi(in irritation): Mere husband ko aane deejiye please...ab hatiye yahan se wo aa jayenge to main le lungi jo lena hai

Sachin: Chalen...

Purvi: Chaliye...

SN- Purvi aur main dukaano mein jaake saari aur lehnge dekhne lage 10 dukaane dekhi tab jaake madam ko ek dukaan thik lagi

Purvi har lehnge ko apne upar laga laga ke dekh rahi thi par usey kuchh samajh nahi aa raha tha

Tabhi meri nazar ek lehnge pe gai

Sachin: Bhaiya wo wala dikhaiye

Us aadmi ne wo lehnga dikhaya

Purvi: Ye to bahot sundar hai...main yahi wala lungi

"Kya baat hai..bhaisahab aapki pasand ko maan gaye kabse design dikha raha hun madam ko lekin aapki pasand ko madam ne ek baar mein hi pasand kar liya "

SN-Main uske karib gaya aur uske sar pe us lehnge ki chunni ko usey udhaya

Bahot hi khoobsurat lag rahi thi wo...man to kar raha tha usi waqt us se shaadi kar lun

Purvi: Accha to isey de dijiye lekin...abhi mujhe do aur isi tarah ke acche achhe lehnge dikhaiye phir main 1 sari bhi dekhungi

SN-Wo phir try karke dekh rahi thi har chhuni se har waqt dekhne ke baad meri taraf dekhti ki main usey bataun kaunsa accha lagega uspe

Main bata bhi to raha tha

Purvi: Accha ye 3 ho gaye aur ye saari bhi pack kar deejiye

"Aur madam aur kuchh"

Purvi: Nahi hisaab lagake bataiye kitna hoga pure ka ?

"Madam 50,000"

Purvi: ₹50,000...ullu banate ho ₹50000 kaise huye

"Dekhiye madam aapke ye shadi ke lehnge ka 25 hazar ye dusre ka 15 hazar aur 5 hazar ka ye teesra lehnga aur 5 hazar ki saari "

Purvi: Dekho bhaiyya isi sheher ke hain ullu mat banao 35000 se ek rupaye zyada nahi dungi haan

SN-Uski bargaining chaalu thi aur main uski bargaining ka maza le raha tha ...aakhirkaar dukaanwaale ko haar manni padi

"Accha madam(haath jodke) le lijiye 35000 mein"

SN-Maine paise duye aur hum bahar aa gaye

Sachin: Purvi aise 2-4 customer aur aa gaye na uski dukaan mein to bichaara lut jaega

Purvi: Rehne do rehne do aise pachason customer aate honge dukaan mein uski roz,aadat hogi usey to

Sachin: Lao bag do mujhe

Purvi: Liijiye

Aur usne muje bag thama diye

Sachin: Ab kahan chalegi sawari...

Purvi(seeing a chaat stall):Gol gappe khayenge aap?

Sachin: Gol gappe..

Purvi:Paani puri...

Sachin: Khilwaiye

Purvi:To chaliye

SN-Teetu chaat bhandaar...jee haan yahi naam tha uska

Purvi: Bhaiyya 2 paa ...gol gappe ek tikha karna aur dusra sonth ki chatni ke saath meetha

Sachin: Nahi main bhi tikha hi lunga

Purvi: Sachin ye Indore nahi hai yahan ka tikha actually tikhhaa payenge ?

Sachin: Koi baat khaa lunga

Purvi: Thik hai bhaiyya 2 tikhi

SN-usne hume hume golgappe diye jaise hi ek maine khaaya mere hosh hi udd gaye...wo waakai teekha tha aur itne teekhe ki mujhe aadat nahi thi...par phir bhi jaise taise 2-3 aur khaaye aur khaansi aa gayi

Purvi: Sachin...Sachin aaram se...kaha tha na bahot teekhe h9nge aap nahi khaa payenge lekin aap meri sunte kahan hain...ye leejiye paani(giving bottle)...

SN-Thodi der aur shopping hui uski kuch gehne aur na jaane kya kya

Uske baad thak haar ke usne khud hi apne kadmon ko roka

_**"Surkhiyan hain havaon mein**_

_**Do dilon ke milne ki**_

_**Arziyan hain nazaron mein**_

_**Lamha ye tham jaane ki**_

_**Kaisi huzuri ji ye lab dikhlaye**_

_**Chuppi lagake bhi gazab hai ye dhaaye"**_

Purvi: Mitti ke kullad mein chai piyenge aap?

Sachin: Pilwaiye...

SN- Purvi mujhe aisi hi ek jagah le gayi thi jahan unhone hume kullhad mein chai pilayi...

_**"Dheere Dheere naino ko dheere dheere**_

_**Jiya ko dheere dheere bhaayo re saibo**_

_**Dheere dheere begaana dheere dheere**_

_**Apna sa dheere dheere laage re saibo"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for late update...ufff long chapter ...thak gayi**

* * *

><p><strong>MN-Itne kaam they ghar mein phir bhi hum logon ko college aana pada<strong>

**Aur khush main is baat se thi ki kam se kam Ab to mujhse koi kaam kuchh karwayega lekin aisa kuchh nahi hua...Di...ki shadi mein bhi kuchh kaam nahi tha mere liye**

**Aaj phir hum logon ko college jana tha ...Mom ka bhi kuchh samajh nahi aata...Ghar mein itne kaam hain phir bhi bhej diya mujhe...Huh!**

**IN MY COLLEGE**

**IN THE EVENING**

**MN- Mass bunk ho gaya tha aur main ghar jaa hi rahi thi tabhi**

**Pichhe se mere sar pe tappi dete huye koi aaya saamne.. Aur kaun ho sakta tha ...Nihaal..**.

Me: Kya hai ?

Nihaal: Classes nahi ho rahi...tu mere sath chal rahi hai

Me: Kya...kya kya ...kya?

Nihaal: Sab mass bunk pe hain aur tu mere sath chal rahi hai

**Usne mera haath pakda aur aage badhne laga**

Me: Kya kar raha hai tu Nihaal ? Kahan jaa rahe hain hum?

Nihaal: Mere ghar ...Mom dad ghar pe nahi hain na isliye tere saath

MN- Main zor se has padi kyunki is se pehle Nihaal ne kuchh aisa kabhi kaha hi nahi tha... Mujhe hasta dekh ke wo bhi has pada

Nihaal: Samajh gayi na...ab chal

Me: Arey lekin kahan?

Nihaal: Bhai...Bhabhi ne shadi ke kapde kharid liye na?...

Me: Haan..

Nihaal: To tujhe nahi kharidne kya ?chall

Me: But tere saath shopping no way...

Nihaal: You don't buy anything ...but choose for me...

Me: Lekin...

Nihaal: Chal na...

Usne mera haath pakda aur mujhe apne saath le jaane laga

* * *

><p><strong>Here OUTSIDE CID BUREAU<strong>

Purvi : OMG !

SN- Main uske paas gaya usey pareshan dekha maine

Purvi: Meri car...I forgot... servicing ke liye bheji thi...

Sachin: Lo tumne car service pe hai aur mujhe aaj Dad chhod gaye they...

Purvi : Kya karen ab?

Sachin: Delhi Metro kis din kaam aayegi...

Purvi: Mujhe to aadat hai isliye main to chali jaungi...lekin aap us din jaise...

Sachin: Arey chalo...to...

Purvi: Sachin...

SN- Maine uska haath pakda aur apne saath le jaane laga

Purvi: Token lena padega...

Sachin: Accha...laata hun...

SN- Maine apne liye ek token liya...

Main token ko bar bar kahin laga ke dekhne ki koshish kar raha tha ki kisi tarah gates khul jayen par wo khul hi nahi raha tha tabhi maine dekha Purvi dusri taRAF khadi hokar has rahi thi

Purvi: Sachin...Token yahan nahi(keeping on right place )...yahan rakhna chahiye

Sachin(after entering): Oh ...maine dekha nahi...

Hum logo ne dekha to aaj koi metro khaali hi nahi jaa rahi thi ...us din ki bus ki tarah aaj har metro mein kaafi bheed thi...

Purvi: Sachin ...lagta hai chhadhna hi padega...warna aise to ghar nahi pahonch payenge ...

Sachin: Haan agli mein chhadh jayenge

SN-Metro aayi hum chaddhe ...bahot bahot bheed...thi itni ki kadam rakhne ki jagah nahi ...upar se auntiyan mujhe aur Purvi ko baar bar bar har stop pe dhakka deke gate tak le aati...mujhe dar tha kahin hum dono dhakke kha kha ke...metro se bahar hi naa nikal jayen...

**Tabhi unme se ek Auntie piche se aayi aur Purvi ko seedha dhakka diya... Wo bas girne hi wali thi aur maine usey sambhala...Wo meri baahon mein thi aur main uski haseen aankhon mein kho gaya tha**

**"Teri kaali ankhiyon se**

**Jind meri jaage**

**Dhadkan se tez daudun**

**Sapno se aage**

**Ab jaan lut jaaye**

**Ye jahan chhut jaaye sang**

**Pyaar rahe main rahun naa rahun**

**Sajda...tera sajda...din rain karun..**

**Aage chain karun.."**

**SN- Tabhi ek aawaz mere pichhe se aayi**

**" Bhaisahab aapki hi biwi hai ghar mein romance kar leejiyega...abhi darwaze se hatiye thoda side deejiye "**

**SN- Main usey usi tarah pakadke thoda side le aaya...par wo ab bhi meri baahon mein thi...Laakh koshish par bhi hum ek dusre se nazar hi nahi hata paa rahe they...**

**Rajiv chauk station pe puri metro khaali hui lekin...aur bhi log chaddh aaye...Hum shayad ek dusre se nazren hatana hi nahi chaahte they .Par tabhi us stop pe koi metro mein chadha...**

*sachvi out of eyelock*

"Dekh...teri shopping khatam...ho gayi...na..aur ladkio se zyada shopping ki hai tune" Ek ladki metro mein kisi ladke ke saath chadhi thi

**SN-Uska chehra dusri taraf tha isliye main dekh nahi paaya...ekdam se metro chalne ki wajah se shayad ya jaante boojhte us ladke ne usey Apni taraf kheecha...to zara sa uska chehra dikha...arey ye kya ye to bitto thi...aur us ladke ke saath wo khoyi hui...**

Sachin: Purvi..

Purvi(coming out of trance): Han..

Sachin: Wo tumhari behen hi hai na ?

Purvi(turning): Haan...haan..hai to bitto..par ye kis lafange ke saath hai...he bhagwaan..ye kiske saath chipki hui hai

**SN- Main kuchh bol paata is se pehle wo wahan gayi...aur us ladke ko palta aur bina uska chehra dekhe khinch ke ek thappad jad diya**

"Aauch... Bhabhi aap...aur ye kya kiya...thappad kyun maara mujhe "

Purvi: Nihaal bhaiyya...tum...

Nihaal: Haan bhabhi...lekin aap ne mujhe thappad kyun maara...

Purvi: Wo...tujhe aur isey...aise dekha toh..

Me: Di...Common...

Sachin: Achha to ye sab chalte rehta hai college mein kyu...haan...kabse chal raha hai ye sab

Nihaal: Kya bhai...kuchh bhi nahi chal raha hai...it's just ke ekdam se metro chali aur ye giri maine isey sambhala

Sachin: Wo sab to thik hai lekin tum dono is waqt yahan kya kar rahe ho college mein hona chaiye tumhe to...

Nihaal: Maana ki bhai 2 hafte mein aapki shadi hai...aur kal sagai..lekin iska matlab ye thodi na hai ki shadi mrin sirf aap dono hi chamkoge hume. .pura hak hai..

Me: Hmmm...he is right jiju...aur by tge way yahi sawal hum bhi aapse kar sakte hain...Aap dono akele is metro mein...kya chakkar hai boss

Sachin: Ka...ka...kuchh chakkar nahi hai

Purvi: Haan..wo main bhool gayi thi gaadi servicing ke liye di hai aur Sachin ko subah office uncle chodd gaye they...

Nihaal: Dad leke gaye they gaadi ...par mere saamne to aap hi leke...

SN-Issey pehle wo kuchh aur keh paata maine uska muh band kar diya

Sachin(murmering): Marwayega kya?...

SN- Purvi mujhe is tarah dekh rahi thi maano wo jaan chuki thi ki maine jhoot bola tha ki gaadi main nahi leke aaya...

Wo muskurayi aur us sharm-o haya ke saath uski nazren jhuk gayi

Nihaal: Ye ek dusre ko aap kal jee bhar ke nihaar leejiyega...abhi bhai agla stop humara hain chalo...utarna hai

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**MN-Aaj Sagai thi aur ghar mein mehmaano ka aana shuru ho gaya tha...Dad ne bagal wale Quarter pe aur Piche ek hotel mein rooms book kara diye ..they...tamaam rishtedaar...aa rahe they...wo bhi jinhe kitne barason se dekha tak nahi tha maine...ab aur to koi kaam aata nahi tha mujhe ...to mehmaano ko sambhalne ki zimmedari meri thi..Tab se ghar se quarter...quarter se hotel...hotel se phir ghar yahi kar rahi thi main...**

**Tabhi pichhe se koi Rajasthani dress pehna tha...haath mein dher saari chudiya...Sar pe borla..honthon Pe hasi thi uske...wo meri saheli thi Priya...**

Me: Priya...oh!...kaisi ho tum...kitni sundar dikh rahi ho ...nahi wo kya kehte hain...bahot footri dikh rahi ho

Priya: Thank You Nimmi ji

Me: Invitation pahonch gaya tha na tum tak

Priya: Nahi pahonchta to main aati kaise

Me: Accha hua tum aa gayi. .Mukesh ji kahan hain?

Priya: Wo..bas thodi der mein aa jayenge ...mujhe yahan chhodke apne kisi dost se milne gaye hain

Me: Bahot accha...aao tumhe sabse milwati hun ghar mein...

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE EVENING<strong>

**MN- Main Di ki taiyyar hone mein madat kar rahi thi...Di ka wo peach color ka lehnga us me di to bahot sundar lag rahi thi(like that aishwarya wore in hum dil de chuke sanam)**

Me: Di chalen?

Purvi: Haan chal

**MN-Hum sab Di ko neechey le jaane lage .Stairs pe jab Di aa rane wali thi to Sachin jiju ki aankhen unhe hi dhundh rahi thi**

**Maine ye dekh liya aur Priya ke kaan mein kuchh kehke hum sab Di ke saamne aake khade ho gaye jis se wo dikhe nahi**

**Jiju mere paas aaye**

Sachin: Wo...Purvi...aa...

Me: Di ne kaha hai wo neechey nahi aayegi

Sachin : Aise kaise nahi aayegi...agar wo nahi aayegi to main khud usey nichey le aaunga

Me: Uski zaruat nahi padegi

Hum sab Di ke saamne se hate

Jaise hi Sachin jiju ne Di ko dekha wo unki aankhon mein kho gaye ...Di bhi unki aankhon mein _**kho gayi**_

_**Aankhon Ki Gustakhiyaan**_

_**Maaf Hon**_

_**O Aankhon Ki Gustakhiyaan**_

_**Maaf Hon**_

_**(Getting down by steps they were lost in each others eyes**_

_**Sachin was getting down backwards while getting down also he was looking at her)**_

_**Ek Tuk Tumhein Dekhti Hain**_

_**Jo Baat Kehna Chaahe Zubaan Tumse Vo Ye Kehti Hain**_

_**Aankhon Ki Sharm-o-haya**_

_**Maaf Ho**_

_**(While Purvi lowered her eyes while blushing )**_

_**Tumhein Dekhke Jhukti Hain**_

_**Uthi Aankhein Jo Baat Na Keh Sakin**_

_**Jhuki Aankhein Vo Kehti Hain**_

_**Aankhon Ki**_

_**Aankhon Ki**_

_**Gustakhiyaan**_

_**Maaf Hon**_

_**Hum sab engagement ke liye arrange karne mein busy they**_

_**Tabhi di ko call aaya aur wo usey attend karne gayi lekin wapas aate time...Jiju ne Di ko pardon ke piche se kheech liya ...**_

_**He hugged her from the back**_

_**Kaajal Ka Ek Til Tumhare Labhon Pe Laga Loon**_

_**(Huged her tightly...and her heartbeats became more faster )**_

_**La La La..**_

_**Haan Chanda Aur Suraj Ki Nazron Se Tumko Bacha Loon**_

_**(He placed his lips on her back and moved his hands to her shoulders)**_

_**Hmmm..**_

_**Oh Palkhon Ki Chilman Mein Aao Main Tumko Chhupa Loon**_

_**(Moved his lips while kissing her to her cheeks kissed her on her cheeks She closed her eyes )**_

_**Aa..**_

_**Khayaalon Ki Ye Shokhiyaan**_

_**(Left her ..and she blushed ...and went from there)**_

_**Maaf Hon**_

_**Har Dam Tumhein Sochti Hain**_

_**(Sachin was looking at her from a distance)**_

_**Jab Hosh Mein Hota Hai Jahan Madhosh Ye Karti Hain**_

_**(He smiled when she reached the hall blushing )**_

_**Aankhon Ki Sharm-o-haya**_

_**Maaf Ho**_

_**(Both of them were made to sit and the mantras were gping on while ...Purvi was asked to place her hands below Sachin's hand supporting him..While a coconut was placed on his hands (Like that during Kanyadaan))**_

_**Ye Zindagi Aapki Hi Amaanat Rahegi**_

_**Ay Hey**_

_**(Both of them were lost in each others eyes keeping some promises)**_

_**Dil Mein Sada Aapki Hi Mohabbat Rahegi**_

_**Ay Hey**_

_**(Purvi closed her eyes as she couldn't further look into his eyes...they made her blush)**_

_**In Saanson Ko Aapki Hi Zaroorat Rahegi**_

_**Is Dil Ki Naadaniyaan**_

_**(They were asked to keep down the Coconut)**_

_**Maaf Hon**_

_**Mere Kahan Sunti Hain**_

_**( They exchanged the rings )**_

_**Ye Pal Pal Jo Hote Hain Bepal Sanam To Sapne Naye Bunti Hain**_

_**Aankhon Ki**_

_**Aankhon Ki**_

_**Gustakhiyaan**_

_**Maaf Hon**_

_**Sharmohaya**_

_**Maaf Ho.**_

_**(They were engaded)**_

_**We all had dinner...Purvi was picking up the utensils...and she went to the kitchen...While Sachin also followed her**_

Sachin: Purvi..

Purvi: Sachin..aap...aapko kuchh chahiye tha...

Sachin: Haan...wo darasal abhi kuchh der pehle rasmo se pehle jo maine

Purvi: Achha wo sab...relax wo sab to bahot common hai ..

Sachin: Common?

Purvi(turned other side): Haan maine aapko bataya nahi na... I am sorry actually...

Sachin: Kya nahi bataya tumne mujhe

Purvi(teasing): Actually ...main is se pehle bhi relationships mein reh chuki hun toh...ye gaal pe kiss and all ye sab common hai mere liye

**Sachin smiled as he knew that she was lieing**

**Sachin made her turn towards himself and pinned her to the wall**

Sachin: Accha...zara phir kehna kya keh rahi thi tum...mere aankhon mein dekhke us baat ko dohrana

Purvi: Yahi ke main pehle bhi...(She blushed and lowered her head )

Sachin(coming more closer): Ye sab bada common hai na tumhare liye to kuchh extra ordinary nahi karna chaahogi

**He came more closer to her...and her heartbeats grew more faster**

**He brought his lips more closer to hers and she closed her eyes...He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead ...and left her ...and went away...**

**While she looked at him...and smiled**

* * *

><p><strong>FEW DAYS AFTER<strong>

**MN- Aaj Di ki shadi thi...main khush bhi thi aur thoda udaas bhi Aaj Di vida ho jayegi ...mujhe chhod ke ke liye chali jayegi...Phir main kis se ladungi kis se zid karungi...Main kis se...**

**Main ye sab soch hi rahi thi ke achanak...mumma...andar aayi**

Mom:Beta chal...shadi wale hall jaana hoga na...pata chala barati pahonch gaye aur gharaati aaye hi nahi...

Me(wiping tears): Haan Mom chalo

AT The wedding hall...(It was a lawn outside a big hotel)

Tabhi wahan Priya, Shruti aur Sharon bhi aaye

Me(shocked): Oh no...ye sab kya hai?...Ye qawwali ka set kyun set hai yahan

Shruti: Seriously Di Jiju ko Qawwali and all ye sab pasand hai ?

Me: Yaar...pata tha ki Jiju ko purani chizen pasand hain...par ye Qawwali

Sharon: Di main jaa rahi hun haan...I mean seriously Qawwali

Me: Koi baat nahi...agar ye Qawwali ka shauk rakhte hain to hum bhi piche nahi hatenge

Sharon: Nahi di Qawwali... hume nahi aati

Priya: Mujhe sunna pasand hai par gaana nahi aati

Me: Tum dekhti jao bas ab kya kya hota...wait and watch

Yahan Purvi di hotel ke ek room se sab kuchh dekh rahi thi Darasal wo room aisa tha ki jahan se sab kuchh dikh sakta tha...i.e ground floor.. .Maroon lehnge mein meri di khoob jach rahi thi ...Wo bas barat ke aane ka intezaar kar rahi thi...

At 10 pm..

Barat ke aane ka waqt to 9 pm ka tha par 10 baj chuke they ab tak Barat ka koi ata pata nahi tha

Dad called Nitin uncle

Dad: Kya hua Sir...sab thik to hai na...Baraat aane mein itna waqt kyun lag raha hai ?

Nitin uncle: Sir darasal hum dulhe ka intezaar kar rahe hain...usey ACP sir ne kisi bahot urgent kaam par bhej diya tha

Dad: Kya ...shaadi ke din kaam?

Nitin: Haan meri abhi abhi baat hui hai Sachin se...wo nikal chuka hai bas...I am sorry sir itna intezar karwaya aapko

Dad: Nahi...nahi it's completly o.k Sir ...kya ho gaya agar thodi der ho gayi toh

Nitin: Jee accha...Sachin aate hi batata hun..

Dad: O.k sir o.k

Dad came to us and told everything

**Purvi di was very much worried... she was continuously looking at the gate of the entrance**

**Maine di ke dil ko padh liya tha aur phir main us qawwali wale stage pe gayi...**

**Dekha ki wo qawwali wala gaane laga**

_**Man : Kab Aaoge Kab Aaoge Jism Jaan Juda Hogi Kya Tab Aaoge**_

_**Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye**_

_**Me(singing): Aaja Re Ke Mera Man Ghabraye**_

_**Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye**_

_**Me: Kahan Hai Ronake Mahfil Yahi Sub Poochte Hai**_

_**Barha Tere Na Aane Sabab Puchte Hai**_

_**Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye**_

_**Man:Har Baat Ka Wakt Mukarar Hai Har Kaam Ki Saat Hoti Hai**_

_**Wakt Gaya To Baat Gayi Bus Wakt Ki Kimat Hoti Hai**_

_**Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye**_

_**Me: Aaja Re Ke Mera Man Ghabraye**_

_**Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye**_

**Here the Baraat had come...but Purvi was surprised as Sachin was not there...no Ghodi nor any parents and Nihaal and Panchhi came out...Mom welcomed all but all of us were surprised because there was Baraat but no Dulha ...**

Mom: Sachin..wo...kahan

Neelam Auntie: Uska phone aaya tha...usne kaha ki Noida mein baarish ho rahi hai isliye thoda jam hai...usne kaha ki hum log pahonch jayen wo direct aa jayega

Purvi di saw all this and she became more worried

She called up Sachin...but his number was unreachable

On the other side Sachin was driving the car ...

_**Sachin(singing):Rasta Roka Kabhi Kali Ghata Ne**_

_**Ghera Dala Kabhi Bairen Hawa Ne**_

_**Bijli Chamak Ke Lagi Aankhe Dekhane**_

_**Bedle Hai Kaise Kaise Tevar Faza Ne**_

_**Sare Vade Irade Barsaat Aake Dho Jati Hai**_

_**Main Der Karta Nahin Der Ho Jati Hai**_

_**All of us : Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye**_

_**Me: Aaja Re Ke Mera Man Ghabraye**_

_**Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye**_

_**Purvi(singing): Dil Diya Aitbaar Ki Had Thi**_

_**Jaan Di Tere Pyaar Ki Had Thi**_

_**Mar Gaye Hum Khuli Rahi Aankhe**_

_**Yeh Tere Intezar Ki Had Thi**_

_**Had Ho Chuki Hai Aaja Jaan Par Bani Hai Aaja**_

_**Mehfil Saji Hai Aaja Ke Teri Kami Hai Aaja**_

_**Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye**_

_**Purvi : Aaho Ki Kasam Tujhe Naalo Ki Kasam Hai**_

_**Khawaboo Ki Kasam Tujko Khayaalo Ki Kasam Hai**_

_**In Bajte Chiraago Ke Ujalo Ki Kasam Hai**_

_**Aaje Ke Tujhe Chahnewalo Ki Kasam Hai**_

_**Me: Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye**_

_**Aaja Re Ke Mera Man Ghabraye**_

_**Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye**_

_**We took Purvi di to the stage with us**_

_**Purvi: Aaja Ve Mahi Tera Rasta Udeek diyan**_

_**Dar Se Hatti Nahin Nazar Aaja**_

_**Aaja Dil Ki Pukar Par Aaja**_

_**Der Karna Teri Aadat hi Sahi**_

_**Der Se Hi Sahi Magar Aaja**_

_**Aaja Ve Mahi Tera Rasta Udeek diyan**_

_**Dance karte karte di behosh ho gayi...**_

Me: Di...Di...

Dad: Purvi...beta Purvi...

Hum sab di ko uthake kamre mein le gaye...

Dad(in anger): Nitin ji ab tak maine sab sehen kiya lekin...ab to had ho gayi 12 bqj gaye hain ab tak Sachin ka koi pata nahi

Nitin ji: Dekhiye Sir...Meri baat hui hai Sachin se wo aa hi jayega

Dad: Kab?...Mujhe to lagta hai Sachin ye shadi hi nahi karna chahta tha...agar usey shadi nahi karni thi to haan kaha...aur aap shadi ka rishta kyun leke aaye

Neelam Auntie: Dekhiye bhai sahab mujhe to har chiz batata hai Sachin..pata nahi kahan reh gaya ...mujhe uski fikar ho rahi

Mom: Bas bhabhi bahot tamaashaa ho chuka...pehle hi baraat bina dulhe ke aai tabhi samajh jaana chahiye tha hume...bhabhi aapki aur humari dosti bahot saalon ki hai lekin jab baat meri beti ki zindagi pe hogi to main kuchh nahi sunungi

Neelam Auntie: Aisa Nahi hai Sachin aisa nahi kar sakta...Wo to Purvi se bahot pyaar karta hai maine dekha hai

Me(bitterly crying): Bas Auntie bahot tamasha ho gaya...Wahan di ko hosh nahi aa raha hai aur aap sab ne yahan...

Nihaal: Nimmi tu ye bol rahi hai tu toh khud keh rahi thi na ki Sachin bhai ki aankhon mein tujhe apni di ke liye pyaar dikhta hai...

Me: Haan kaha tha par shayad main galat thi...Meri di ki aankhon mein aansu dene wala aadmi kabhi unse pyaar nahi kar sakta..

Nihaal: Par..

Main rote huye wahan se stage pe gayi

Me: Dekhiye aap sabhi mehmaano se haath jodke maafi maangti hun main...aap sab log apne apne ghar chale jaiye...yahan kisiki shadi nahi ho rahi...

Main rote huye...stage se utar ke chali gayi...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Thank you to all those who reviewed.. long wait..hehehehe... but sorry here's the next **

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**AT MY COLLEGE**

**MN- Hum sab college mein kal raat ki baat ki wajah se bahot pareshan jagah akeli baithi shayad yahi soch rahi thi ki ye sab kya ho gaya... Upar se sabka ek hi sawal**

**"Acche se ho gayi teri behen ki shadi"**

**Bhala ab main kya jawab dun...shayad mere un aansuon ko Nihaal ne door se dekh liya mere paas aaya**

Nihaal: Nimi..

Me: Jaa yahan se

Nihaal: Meri baat to sun

Me: Mujhe kuchh nahi sunna, kal jo kuchh hua uske baad mujhe kisi se kuchh baat nahi karni

Nihaal(holded my hand): Ek baar meri baat sun le...phir tujhe jaana ho to chali jaana main rokunga nahi

Me: Jaldi bol...

Nihaal: Tujhe aur tere family me sabko yahi lagta hai na ki mere bhai ne sabko dhoka diya hai...wo darasal ye shadi hi nahi karna chahte they?...to zara itna soch ki agar usey aisa kuchh karna tha to kya wo humse bhi milne wapas nahi aate?..mera matlab.. kya wo ghar lautke nahi aate

Me:Kya matlab

Nihaal: Jab se unse aakhri baar baat hui hai tabse unka koi ata pata nahi hai...yaha tak ki phone tak nahi lag raha unka

Me: Matlab ? Wo...unhe kuchh

Nihaal: Wahi to darr mujhe bhi hai ...kahin bhai ko kuchh ho na gaya ho...

HERE AT OTHER SIDE

At my House

Purvi: Nahi maa wo aisa nahi kar sakte...wo mujhe dhoka nahi de sakte...

Mom: Itna sab kuchh hone ke baad bhi tu ye keh rahi hai

Purvi: Haan maa...mujhe Sachin ki bahot fikar ho rahi hai...pata nahi kahan honge kis haalat mein honge unka to phone bhi untracable hai...

Mom: Pata nahi kya ho gaya hai tumhe...

Purvi: Accha zara socho maa agar unhe ye shadi nahi karni hoti to wo shadi se mana karte lekin ghar to lautke aate na.. Par pichle 18 ghanto se wo wapas ghar hi nahi laute hain. Maa mujhe to bahot fikar ho uthi hai kahin kuchh ho na gaya ho unhe

Mom: Lekin tu is sab mein kya kar sakti hai

Purvi: Main pata lagaungi maa...aur pata nahi laga leti jab tak...tab tak chain se nahi baithungi

* * *

><p><strong>6 MONTHS AFTER<strong>

MN-Bahot dhundha lekin ab tak hume Sachin ji ka koi pata nahi chala tha... 6 mahine...bahot pamba intezaar tha.. ab tak CID bhi unka pata nahi laga paai thi... Didi bhi bahot pareshan thi...unka thoda mood change karne ke liye hi kuchh socha tha

Me: Di chalo na aaj shopping karke aate hain..

Purvi: Nahi Bitto tu jaa mera man nahi hai..

Me: Kya man nahi hai chalna to padega na zaruri saaman laana hai ghar ka ab bahane mat karo chalo...

Purvi: Arey lekin. .

Me: Lekin wekin kuchh nahi chalo jaldi se taiyyar ho jao

Purvi: Thik hai.. Aati hun

Main aur Di mall ke liye taiyyar ho gaye they

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE MALL<strong>

MN- Hum shopping kar rahe they..infact kaafi kuchh kharid chuke they...main kuchh dekhne ke liye di se thodi alag ho chuki thi...

Di yahan wahan shayad koi saaman dhundh rahi thi

Purvi(in mind): Sabun ho gaya ghee ho gaya...kya bhool rahi hun main?..haan toothpaste

Wo toothpaste dhundhte huye jaane lagi lekin jaise hi kuchh leti us se pehle wo kisi se takrai

"I am sorry... maine dekha nahi"...di ka saaman uthwa ke wo aadmi wapas laut hi raha tha ki achanak...di ne uska chehera notice kiya lekin uska chehra dekhke wo to thugi ke thugi reh gayi

Purvi: Sachin!

Wo aadmi jaa chuka tha Main di ke paas aayi

Me: Chalo di Dad ka phone aa gaya hai hume chalna chahiye

Purvi: Sachin!

Me: Kya?

Purvi: Bitto maine abhi abhi Sachin ko dekha...wo wahan jaa raha hai...

Me: Nahi di..tumhara bhram hoga ...chalo di.

Purvi: Nahi Bitto maine abhi abhi Sachin ko hi dekha hai

Itna kehke mujhse haath chhudake wo usi tarah ke kapde pehne kisi aadmi ke pichey usey palta to wo koi aur tha..Di niraash ho gayi thi

Me: Maine kaha tha na di tumhara Bhram hoga ab chalo yahan se ...chalo..

Main unka haath pakadke wahan se le aayi ...

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE EVENING<strong>

**Di ab bhi ye baat maane ko taiyyar nahi thi ki unhone Sachin ko nahi balki kisi aur ko Sachin samajh liya tha** .

Me: Di wo jiju nahi they...

Purvi: Mera man kehta hai ki wo Sachin hi they..

Me: Par di agar wo Sachin Jiju hote to kya humse ...apne parivar walon se milne nahi aate ...

Purvi : Wo sab main nahi janti Bitto.. Main to bas itna jaanti hun ki wo Sachin they...

**Yahi sochte huye shayad raat guzar gayi... Kahi wo di ka vehem tha ya phir sach mein wo aadmi koi aur nahi balki Sachin jiju they...**

* * *

><p><strong>IN CID OFFICE<strong>

**Purvi usi khayal ke baare mein baar baar soch rahi thi**

Shreya: Kya soch rahi ho Purvi? Pareshan ho kuchh baat hai kya?

Purvi: Shreya.. Bahot ajib baat hai

Shreya: Kya hua bataogi mujhe

Purvi: Kal maine mall mein Sachin ko dekha

Shreya: Kya ?..Sachin sir yahin pe hain ?...Delhi mein hain Sachin?

Purvi: Haan kal hi mall mein maine unhe dekha

Shreya: Nahi Purvi ho sakta hai kisi aur ko tumbe Sachin samajh liya ho

Purvi: Aise kaise kisi aur ko main Sachin samajh lungi Shreya... Wo Sachin hi they..meraman kehta hai

Shreya: Agar wo wakai Sachin hain to itne dino se wo ghar kyun nahi laute tumhare paas kyun nahi aaye

Purvi: Wahi to samajh nahi aa raha hai mujhe

tabhi andar Abhijeet aur Daya aaye

Abhijeet: Nahi yar ye logo to SURYA company ka hai hume wahan jaake pata karna hoga ki ye chakkar kya hai ?

Daya: Haan Daya tum bilkul thik keh rahe ho

Abhijeet: Let's move...

* * *

><p><strong>IN SURYA ENTERPRISE<strong>

**Abhijeet and Daya enter the Office**

Abhijeet: Ye is kapde pe bana logo aapki company ka hai ?

Man: Aap log kaun hain?

Daya(shows his badge): CID

Man: Si..Sir aa... Aap?.. haan ye logo to humare company ka hi hai ..

Abhijeet: Apne M.D ko bulaiye hume unse kuchh baat karni hai

Man: Dekhiye aap baat hume bata deejiye hum apne M.D se keh denge

Tabhi piche se aawaz aati hai

" Ji kahiye aapko mujhse kya baat karni hai?"

Abhijeet aur Daya jaise hi palte wo dekh ke hairan they

Abhijeet: Sachin!

Daya: Sachin...tum yahan..

" Jee main Madhav hun, Surya company ka M.D "

Abhijeet: Keshav.. Sachin...ye sab kya hai haan, Surya company ke M.D ...kya hai ye sab

Sachin(Madhav): Jee aap ye sab kya keh rahe hain mera naam Keshav hai Sachin nahi...

Daya: Ye tum kya keh rahe ho Sachin... tum hamare saath pichhle 5 saalon se saath kaam karte ho aur tum keh raheho tum is company ke M.D ho

Sachin(Madhav): Ye aap kya keh rahe hain main pichhle 6 saalon se to is company ko sambhal raha hun main aapke saath kaam nahi karta...

Abhijeet: Sachin... Aakhir kis majburi mein ye sab kar rahe ho tum?..

Sachin (Madhav): Dekhiye please...baar baar mujhe Sachin bulana band keejiye mera naam Maadhav hai Madhav...

Daya: Dekho..tum jhoot to mat hi bolo ...tumhe pata hai Ghar mein sab kitna pareshan hain tumhare liye...tumhare maa ne ro ro ke bura haal kar liya hai..tumhare bhai behen tumhare bina haste muskurate nahi ...ya tak ki Purvi...kya haal bana rakha hai usne khudka tumhare intezaar mein darwaaza taakto rehti hai.. Chalo ab bahot hua natak band karo aur ghar chalo

Sachin(Madhav): Dekhiye ye sab aap kya bol rahe hain..meri maa-baap apne ghar pe chain se jee rahe hain...aur mera koi bhai behen nahi...please kitni baar kahun main Sachin nahi hun

Abhijeet: Thik hai chalo maan liya kuchh der ke liye maan liya ki tum Sachin nahi Madhav ho lekin phir bhi Mr Madhav...tumhe humare sath bureau chalna hoga..is case ki puchhtaachh ke liye hume tumhe bureau le jana hoga

Sachin: Chaliye...

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE BUREAU<strong>

**Jab Sab ne Sachin ko dekha to sab usey dekhkar hairan they...wo Sachin tha...**

Pankaj: Sachin sir..

ACP: Sachin...tum...

Sachin: Dekhiye sir aapke ye officer mujhe zabardasti pakad ke laaye hain...mera naam Madhav hai...Main kisi Sachin Vachin ko nahi janta...

Daya: aakhir kis majburi mein tum ye sab keh rahe ho Sachin...hume batao hum tumhari madat karenge..

Sachin: Dekhiye meri koi majburi nahi hai aur naa hi main Sachin hun...aap log please bhagwan ke liye mujhe Sachin bulana band keejiye..main ek sadharan sa business man Madhav hun Madhav

ACP(calling Abhijeet aside ): Abhijeet.. ye Sachin...

Abhijeet: Haan sir hume bhi yaji lagta hai ki ye Sachin hai...par ye khudko Madhav saabit karne pe mein kyun laga hai..

ACP: Nahi nahi nahi Abhijeet mujhe to kuchh aur hi chakkar lag raha hai...ho sakta hai ye sach keh raha ho ye Sachin ho hi na...uska koi humshakal Madhav ho..

Abhijeet: Haan sir ho bhi sakta hai...lekin agar ye humara Sachin nikla to...

ACP: Ek rasta hai...wohi apna purana tarika...

Abhijeet bahar aake Sachin ko paani dene ke bahane uske glass Pe fingerprints le leta hai aur unhe test karwata hai...

Thodi der baad report mein pata chalta hai ki wo Sachin hi hai

Abhijeet: Sir ye to Sachin hi hai...phir ye 6 mahine se gayab kyun tha aur khudko Madhav kyun bol raha hai

ACP: Wahi to...wahi to Abhijeet ...kuchh samajh nahi aa raha..ye Sachin..khudko Madhav kyun bata raha hai..

Abhijeet: Sir kahin aisa to nahi ki uski kisi tarah yaadasht...

ACP: Haan..ye ho sakta hai Abhijeet.. ye ho sakta hai...tum ek kaam karo..tum aur Dushyant Sachin ka complete medical checkup karwao...tabhi pata chalega ki ye maajhra kya hai

Dushyant aur Abhijeet... kisi bahane se Sachin ka pura medical test karwate hain...

IN THE EVENING

Purvi aur Shreya ko kisi case ke chakkar mein bahar bheja tha...unhe nahi pata tha kibureau mein Sachin Purvi Bureau lautti hai to us se Sachin ko dekhke ruka nahi jaata wo uthti hai wur daudke Sachin ko gale laga leti hai

Purvi(with tears): Kahan chale gaye they tum bina bataye...tumhe pata hai ghar waale kitna pareshan hain ...is tarah se apni dulhan ko koi bichh mandap mein chhodke gayab hota hai kya..achha meri baat chhodo ...tumne maa ke baare mein socha? Apne bhai behen ka socha...ro ro kar bura haal hai unka..

Ye sab sunke Sachin ne Purvi ko thoda piche jhatka

Sachin: Dekhiye madam main nahi jaanta ki aap kaun hai aur ye sab kya keh rahi hain...lekin itna zarur jaanta hun ki aapko bhi in logon ki tarah galatfahmi hui hai...main koi Sachin nahi hun...mera naam madhav hai Madhav...aur (to ACP).. Aur sir ab agar aapki permission ho to kya main apne ghar jaa sakta hun

Purvi Sachin ki baat sunke bahot shock ho gayi thi

ACP: Haan jao..lekin kal tumhe phir bureau aana padega...puchhtaachh baki hai abhi

Sachin: Jee aa jaunga...

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

MN- Ab tak medical reports aa gayi thi...aur pata chal chuka tha..ki Sachin jiju ke sar pe gehri chot padne ke karan unki yadasht chali gayi thi...lekin Sachin Madhav kaise bane ye kisiko nahi pata tha...

Sachin jiju ko phir bureau laya gaya is baar unka pura parivar tha wahan

Neelam Auntie ne jaise hi jiju ko dekha unse raha nahi gaya

Wo daudke jeeju ke paas gayi...unhe gale lagaya

Neelam: Kahan tha re itne dino se...tujhe apni maa yaad nahi aayi apne bhai behen yaad nahi aaye..bol...chup kyun hai...aise achanak gayab kaise ho gaya tga tu beta Sachin...

Jiju ne unhe aahista se apne se alag kiya...

Sachin: Dekhiye auntie ji main aapko nahi jaanta...naa hi main wo hun jise aap sab samjh rahe hain..please...

Tabhi Nihaal bhi wahan gaya

Nihaal: Bhai..ye panchhi ...ye Panchhi hai na (holding Panchhi's hand)..aap ke support ke bagair merse jeet nahi pati...ab main bhi ab jeet jeet ke bor ho gaya isey support karo harao mujhe..

Sachin: Dekho main tumhara bhai nahi hun

Tabhi Wahan Di bhi aa gayi

Purvi(holded his hands): Ek baar meri aankhon mein jhaanke dekho kya tumhe meri aankhon mein apne liye pyar nazar nahi aata...kya mohhabat ko bhi saboot ki zaruat hoti hai...ekbar bas ek bar meri aankhon mein dekho..shayad tumhe sab yaad aa jaye..

Jiju ne Di ko jhatka aur piche kiya

Sachin: Dekhiye aap sab log samajh kyun nahi rahe hain..main Sachin nahi hun..mera naam madhav hai Madhav please zabardasti mujhe apna beta bhai ya maashooq mat banaiye...please

Wo jaane hi waale they ki achanak ek phone aaya

Sachin(on the phone): Haan...kya...Radhika..yes babu...i love you jaan..yes dear i m im coming o.k...haan baba aa raha hun..ye CID wale i'll tell you...o.k o.k..

ye sab sunke Di ki aankhen bhar aayi thi

Sachin: Dekhiye main nahi janta ki ye sab kya hai...lekin kal meri aur Radhika ki sagai hai agar aap log mujhe kal ke din naa hi disturb karen to achha hoga...now please excuse me..

Itna kehke wo wahan se chale gaye. .ye sab sunke di kadil toit gaya wo baith ke reh gayi...aansu they jo thamte nahi they..

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE NIGHT<strong>

**Didi bureau mein hui baat ko yaad karke thodi si pareshan thi...**

**Main unke paas gayi**

Me: Di ab kya karogi... Kal to Jiju ki sagai ho jaegi...phur tumhare paas koi option nahi reh jaega unhe bhoolne ke alawa

Purvi: Nahi bitto main haar nahi manne wali...kal unki sagai mein jaake unhe apni sagai yaad dilaungi..apna pyaar yaad dilaungi..phir chahe uske liye mujhe kuchh bhi kyun na karna pade..

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**AT SACHIN's new home**

**Bahot bade ghar mein badi si party thi...kaafi saare mehmaan they..Sachin aur Radhika bhi hall mein they..unki sagai se pehle ek chhota sa sangeet aur dance ka function tha...jisme kai saari dancers kathak ki dress mein thi...Purvi bhi unhi mein shamil ho gayi aur usne apna chehra dhak liya ghunghat mei...(she wore like that of madhuri in devdas in kahe chhed chhed but was under viel)**

**Purvi(signing):Ek_ raadhaa ek miraa dono ne shyaam ko chaahaa_**

_**Antar kyaa dono ki chaah me bolo**_

_**Antar kyaa dono ki chaah me bolo**_

_**Ik prem divaani ik daras divaani**_

_**Ik prem divaani ik daras divaani**_

_**Ek raadhaa ek miraa dono ne shyaam ko chaahaa**_

_**Antar kyaa dono ki chaah me bolo**_

_**Ik prem divaani ik daras divaani**_

_**Raadhaa ne madhuban me dhundhaa**_

_**Miraa ne man me paayaa**_

_**Raadhaa jise kho baithi**_

_**Vo govind meera haath bhigaya**_

_**Ek murali ek paayal ek pagali ek ghayal**_

_**Antar kyaa dono ki prit me bolo**_

_**Antar kyaa dono ki prit me bolo**_

_**Ek surat lubhaani ek murat lubhaani**_

_**Ek surat lubhaani ek murat lubhaani**_

_**Ik prem divaani ik daras divaani**_

_**Miraa ke prabhu giridhar naagar**_

_**Raadhaa ke manamohan**_

_**Miraa ke prabhu giridhar naagar**_

_**Raadhaa ke manamohan**_

_**Raadhaa nit sigaar kare**_

_**Aur miraa ban gayi jogan**_

_**Ek raani ek daasi dono hari prem ki pyaasi**_

_**Antar kyaa dono ki pritime bolo**_

_**Antar kyaa dono ki pritime bolo**_

_**Ek jit na maani ek haar na maani**_

_**Ek jit na maani ek haar na maani**_

_**Ek raadhaa ek miraa dono ne shyaam ko chaahaa**_

_**Antar kyaa dono ki chaah me bolo**_

_**Antar kyaa dono ki chaah me bolo**_

_**Ik prem divaani ik daras divaani**_

_**Ik prem divaani ik daras divaani**_

_**Ik prem divaani ik daras divaani.**_

**Ye gaana aur aawaz Sachin ko jaani pehchani si lagi wo utha aur uthke usne Purvi ka ghunghat khola...to dekh kar hairan tha ki wo Purvi hai... Aur Purvi ki aankhon mein aansu dekhke uski aankho ke aage dhundhli dhundhli yaaden aane lagi**

**Radhika ye sab door se dekh rahi thi**

Sachin: Aap...ye sab...mujhe kuchh samajh nahi aa raha hai...dhundhli dhundhli yaaden to hain par kuchh yaad nahi aati acche se

Purvi ne jab dekha ki ab bhi Sachin ko kuchh yaad nahi aaya usne apne aansu ponchhe

Purvi: Yaad karne ki zaruat nahi hai Sachin.. Main janti hun ki Radhika... se tum..aur Radhika tumse bahot pyaar karte ho...main tum dono ke bich mein kabhi nahi aaungi..main to yahan bas tum dono ko aakhri baar khush dekhne aayi thi...dekh liya chalti hun...aur waise bhi Madhav ke saath Radhika hi acchi lagti hai...Krishna ki to Radha hi hoti hai.. Meera nahi... Chalti hun...

Wo jaane lagi ki itne mein Radhika me ussy pichey se roka

Radhika: Ruko


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Extremely sorry for late updates these days but i m terribly busy sorry **

* * *

><p><strong>Radhika purvi ke paas aayi <strong>

Radhika : Shyam se saccha pyaar to dono ne kiya hai Radha ne bhi kiya hai...Meera ne bhi kiya hai bas fark ye hai ki Ek unhe paa na saki aur ek ne unhe paakar kho diya... Par aaj yahan Radha aur Meera nahi balki Radha aur Rukmani hai...

Sachha pyar Radha ne bhi kiya aur Rukmani ne bhi par naam aaj bhi Mohan ka Radha ke saath hi liya jaata hai... Sab Radha Krishna hi kehte hain...Kabhi kisine Rukmani Madhav kaha hai bhala ?... Is kahani mein mera naam Radhika hai par Madhav ki asli Radhika tum ho ... Main nahi... Aur phir main nahi jaanti ki Madhav ko apni pichhli zindagi ke baare mein kuchh yaad hai ya nahi par...

**(Usne Purvi ka haath liya aur Sachin ka haath liya aur Sachin ke haath mein Purvi ka haath thama diya )**

Radhika: Madhav par sirf aur sirf tumhara haq hai...

Sachin: Radhika... ye tum...kya keh rahi ho...

Purvi: Haan Radhika main itni swarthi nahi ho sakti ... apne pyar ko paane ke liye ...tumhe tumhare pyaar se alag nahi kar sakti

Radhika: Purvi... tum swarthi nahi Swarthi to main hun... Dekho Purvi main sab sach jaan chuki hun...infact main ye sach tumhare aane se pehle jaanti thi...Galati to meri hai jo maine jab us accident se inhe bachaya tha tab main ye nahi jaanti thi ki ye ek CID officer hain ... inhe kuchh yaad nahi tha isliye main inhe apne sath apne ghar le aayi...infact inka khyal rakhne lagi... aur aisa karte karte mujhe inse pyar ho gaya ...Dad kmi company SURYA ka M.D banaya maine inhe...Dad ne hi inhe bataya ki inka naam Madhav hai ... aur humari shadi hone wali thi...lekin inka accident ho gaya...lekin ek din news se mujhe pata chala ki ye CID inspector Sachin hain... main inhe sach batati lekin swarthi ho gayi thi...us waqt nahi jaanti thi ki koi mujhse pehle inka intezar kar raha hai...koi mujhse zyaadaa inhe pyaar karta hai..jab us din CID wale inhe le gaye to mujhe laga ki mujhe inhe sach bata dena chahiye lekin phir mauka hi nahi mila... Agar tum nahi aati to shayad aaj main bahot bada paap kar deti.. do pyaar karne waalon ko juda to nahi kar sakti main...Inpe sirf aur sirf haq tumhara hai...

**Radhika wahan se jaane hi waali thi ki **

Sachin: Tum bhi to mujhe chaahti ho Radhika...

Radhika(turns and smiled): Maine aapke liye aapki Radhika lauta di hai...aap wada kijiye ki aap mujhe mere Mohan dhundhke denge...toh main bhi khush ho jaungi

Sachin(with tears ): Main wada karta hun Radhika

**Un teeno ne ek dusre ko gale lagaya **

**MN- Kuchh hafte beetne lage they...Di ke pyaar aur parivar ke saath ki wajah se Jiju ko dheere dheere sab yaad aane laga tha... Apni pichhli zindagi aur un me beete pal yaad aane lage they **

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER A FEW DAYS <strong>

**In my college **

**MN -Main library mein thi... kuchh books dekh rahi thi ki achanak koi pichhe se aaya aur mujhe chaunka diya **

"Boo..."

Me: Nihaal, ye sab harkate band kar main is sab se nahi darti haan...aur tere aane se pehle mujhe tere aane ka ehsaas ho jaata hai

Nihaal: Arey ye kya baat hui... atleast turn look at me

Me(I turned): Aaj kuchh alag lag raha hai tu ..

Nihaal(trying to set his hairs): Kyu

Me: Arey baba accha lag raha hai..

Nihaal: Accha kya kar rahi hai?

Me: Garewal dhund rahi hun..

Nihaal: Wo tu baad me dekh lena ...abhi chal mere saath...

Me: Kahan ?

Usne mere haath se book hatayi aur mujhe le jaane laga...

Me: Nihaal, kya hai ye sab aur kahan jaa rahe hain hum... wo librarian...

Nihaal: Arey to dekhne de ... main kaunsa uski biwi ko kidnap kar raha hun...Ab behes band kar aur chal

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT OTHER SIDE <strong>

**AT HUMAYUN'S TOMB**

**Sachin Purvi kaa haath pakadke usey wahan leke aaya tha **

Purvi: Ye sab kya hai Sachin aap mujhe is maqbare ke saamne kyun leke aaye hain ?

Sachin: Wo mujhe tumse kuchh baat karni thi

Purvi: Lo aapko baat karni thi to ghar me office me kahi bhi kar sakte they ye maqbare pe laane ki kya zaruat thi .. Sachin aap kuchh samajhte nahi hain bas apne man ki karte hain...Mujhe ye bilkul nahi pasand

Sachin: Arey Purvi lekin meri baat toh suno

Purvi: Kya sunu aapki baat...ek to is tarah se mujhe sabke saamne office se haath pakadke kheechke leke aayen hain. Kya sochte honge wo log

Sachin: Purvi lekin... meri baat

Purvi: Dekhiye Sachin mujhe ye sab harkate...

Before she could speak...Sachin kept his hand on her lips

Sachin: Purvi... ek baar meri baat suno...

He knelt on his knees

Sachin: Jab se tum meri zindagi me aayi ho meri zindagi badal gayi hai...Pyaar ka naam maine suna tha. Magar pyaar kya hai ye mujhko nahi thi khabar...Main to uljha tha uljhanon ki tarah...Doston mein bhi raha dushmanon ki tarah...Jab se main tumse mila hun mujhe dosti aa gayi...Sochta hun ki agar main kabhi dua mein bhagwan se kuchh maangta to kya maangta lekin jabse tumhe dekha hai main tumhe hi maangna chaahta hun... Purvi... kya meri adhuri zindagi ko tum pura karogi ... Mujhse Shaadi Karogi ?

**Ye sab sunke Purvi ki aankhen bhar aayi thi .Usne Sachin ko uthaya usey gale se ne muskurate huye Uske maathe pe kiss kiya .Ek dusre ko unhone gale se lagaya **

**Both of them were lost in each other .Sachin was looking at Purvi **

_**Jo khwabon khyalon mein socha nahi tha **_

_**tune mujhe itna pyar diya **_

_**(Purvi came in front of him under the sun)**_

_**Main jab bhi jahan bhi kadi dhoop mein tha **_

_**Teri zulf ne mujh pe saaya kiya **_

_**Haan tu hai haan tu hai **_

_**Meri baaton mein tu hai**_

_**Mere khwabon mein tu yaad mein tu **_

_**iraadon mein tu hai.. iraadon mein tu hai **_

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT OTHER SIDE <strong>

**MN- Pata nahi aisa kya tha ki Nihaal mujhe is tarah haath pakadke kheechke leke aaya tha ...Par jo bhi tha mujhe bahot dar lag raha tha dhadkanen tez thi aur saanse bhi... Wo mujhe ground le aaya tha ...jahan aksar humare doston ki jamaat lagi hoti thi...sab wahi they **

Nihaal jhuka apni jeb se ek rose nikala

Nihaal: Nimisha... pichhle 6 mahino mein jo kuchh hua uske bawajood tumne mera saath diya...You were always there with me... jab bhi tumhari zaruat hoti thi tum hoti thi... mujhe mujhse zyada samajhti ho tum... Aaj tak main ye sochta raha ki main sirf tumhare paas hone se khush hun shayad tum meri bahot acchi dost ho isliye lekin ... mujhe tumhare bina kuchh accha nahi lagta ... Na canteen ki coffee na chowmein ya tak ki wo, metro mein dhakke khaana na debate...na hi ladkiyan taadna ... Agar isi ehsaas ka naam pyaar hai to haan main tujhse pyaar karta hun...

I love you . Will you complete me. Will you be the love of my life

**MN- Meri aankhen chhalak uthi thi . **

Me: Yes !

MN- Wo utha aur mujhe gale lagaya...

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE HOME<strong>

**MN- Aaj ka din hum dono ke liye bahot hi khaas tha... Hum dono ke chehre pe ek ajib si chamak thi aur honthon pe muskan aa gayi thi. Aur mera chehra sharm se laal tha **

Di mere paas aayi

Purvi: Bitto ye tera chehra achanak laal kyun pad gaya hai ?

Me: Kuchh bhi to nahi di...

**Tabhi ek phone ki ghanti baji Dad ne phone uthaya ...**

Dad: Ji sir bilkul.. and I am sorry sir bhavnao mein aake us din... Ji bilkul... Accha..

Dad ne phone rakha

Me: Dad kya hua kiska phone tha ...

Dad: Bitto... arey.. teri didi ke sasural se phone tha... Parson ke roz teri didi ki shadi hai...

Me: Wow dad really?..Lekin ye sab itni jaldi ...

Dad: Haan beta wo log ab aur rukna nahi chaahte waise bhi saari rasme to ho hi gayi thi... to shaadi mein der nahi karni chahiye

Me(hugged Purvi): Congo di ... Parson ke din tumhari shadi hai I am verry happy for you

Purvi di blushed

Me: Khud sharm se laal ho rahi ho aur mujhe keh rahi thi...

Purvi: Hatt marungi ek

Main aur Di bhaagne lagi

Me( Singing): Ehhhh

Sun sun sun didi tere liye  
>Ek rishta aaya hai<br>Sun sun sun didi tere liye  
>Ek rishta aaya hai<br>Are sun sun sun didi tere liye  
>Ek rishta aaya hai<br>Are sun sun sun didi tere liye  
>Ek rishta aaya hai<br>Sun sun sun ladke main  
>Kya gun sun sun didi sun ayyy<br>Sun sun sun didi tere liya  
>La la la la la la<br>La la la la la  
>La la la la la la<br>La la la la la

Ache ghar ka ladka hai  
>Par hak haklata hai<br>Pa pa pyari purvi zara  
>Pa pa paas to aa hmmm<br>Ache ghar ka ladka hai  
>Par hak haklata hai<br>Moo par daag chechak ke hai  
>Aur paan chabata hai<br>Paan chabata hai jab

To thodi pee kar aata hai hhhh  
>Paan chabata hai jab<br>Thodi pee kar aata hai  
>Peeta hai jab jue main<br>Jab haar ke aata hai  
>Taaj bhi roz kahan<br>Bas kabhi kabhi hi hoti hain  
>Acha daaka pade kabhi to<br>Rami hoti hain

Roz kahan aisa hota hai  
>Danke padte hain han<br>Adhe din to bechare ke  
>Jail main kat te hain<br>Sun sun sun ladke main  
>Kay gun sun sun didi sun<br>Sun sun sun didi tere liye  
>Ek rishta aaya hai<br>Sun sun sun didi tere liye  
>Are are bus<p>

Uska bas chale to  
>Jail bhi todke aaye ga<br>Siti ek bajadogi  
>To daud ke aayega<br>Saas zara kam sunti hai  
>Par uncha bolti hain<p>

Sasura ek kabhi sunta hai  
>Par moo se gunga hai<br>Sun sun sun ladke main  
>Kay gun sun sun didi sun<br>Ehh  
>Sun sun sun didi tere liye<br>Ek rishta aaya hai  
>Sun sun sun didi tere liye<br>Ek rishta aaya hai.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE WEDDING DAY<strong>

**MN- Aaj meri Di ki shaadi thi .Apne gulabi lehnge mein kya khoob jach rahi thi . Aur is bar humne jiju ko baandh ke rakha tha ...kahin nahi jaane denge jab tak phere pure nahi ho jaate **

**Barat darwaze pe aa chuki thi aur hum sab swagat ke liye taiyyar they ... **

**Maine apna wahi dress pehna tha(like madhuri in hum aapke hain kaun) . Mom ne Sachin jiju ka swagat kiya is baar dulha bhi tha is baraat mein...**

**Sab andar aa rahe haath jodke sabka swagat kar rahi thi .Nihaal mujhse baat karne ki koshish mein tha .Confession ke baad ye humari pehli mulakat thi **

Nihaal: Aji suniye...

Me: Ji kahiye

Nihaal: Aji pani milega zara

Me(calling waitor): Waitor...

Nihaal: Aji aap khud de dijiye

Me: Aji naukrani nahi hun aapki

Nihaal: Aji rishta hone jaa raha hai

Me: Very smart

**Itna kehke main wahan se nikal aayi thodi der baad Purvi di ko nichey laane ke liye kaha gaya Saare CID officer bhi aa chuke they...**

**Jaise hi Jiju ne Purvi di ko dekha wo to bas dekhte reh gaye**

_**Wo Chaand Jaisi ladki **_

**_Mere dil pe chhaa rahi hai_**

**_Aankhon ke raaste se is dil mein _**

**_Aa rahi hai... _**

**_Wo chaand...Wo chaand.._**

**Purvi di ne bhi unhe aise dekhte huye dekhke sharam se nazren jhuka li **

**Yahan mandap mein mantra padhe jaa rahe they . Aur dusri taraf humari planning chal rahi thi **

Priya: Nimi sab thik hai

Me: Jute chori to kar payenge na ?

Priya: Haan aasani se chura sakte hain

Me: Thik hai pheron ke waqt utha lenge

Shruti : Di hum chori kyun karenge... chori karna buri baat hai na

Sharon: Pagal ye to haq hota hai... jute lautane par paise milenge

**Yahan humne almost jute chori kar liye they lekin humse bhi kisine churake unhe chhupa diya tha lekin shagun lene ke liye hum add gaye they (imagine the hum aapke hain kaun scene )**

Nitin ji : Bacchiyon Bacchiyon hamari baat suno accha 1000 me pakka karte hain

Me: Bilkul nahi bilkul nahi

Sachin: To 2000 me ?

Sharon: Bilkul nahi bilkul nahi

Sachin: To phir kitna lengi aap log ?

Shruti: pure 5001 rupaye cash

Nitin ji : Arey Nihaal tu to kuchh bol...wahan baitha baitha choclate kha raha hai

Nihaal: Dad aap sauda vauda kar leejiye hum log ant mein bolenge... Haina Abhijeet bhaiyya

Abhijeet: Haan haan bilkul kar leejiye sauda

Nitin ji : Beta Sachin de do 5001 rupaye warna baithe raho nange pair

(Sachin was about to take out the money )

Nihaal: Ruko bhai ...Dad inse kahiye ki pehle jute den phir paise le... ek haath den..ek haath len...

Me: Thik hai abhi laate hain jute

(But someone told me that the shoes were hidden..So i came there smiling)

Nihaal: Dulhe Ki Saliyon, O Hare Dupatte Waliyon

Joote De Do, Paise Le Lo

Joote Do Do, Paise Le Lo...

Hey-hey...hey-hey...hey-hey

Me:Dulhan Ke Devar, Tum Dikhlao Na Yuh Tevar

Paise De Do, Joote Le Lo

Paise De Do, Joote Le Lo

... Joote Do...paise Lo

Hey-hey Hey-hey

Tarika:Aji Note Gino Ji

Abhijeet:Joote Lao

Taarika: Zid Chodo Ji

Abhijeet:Joote Lao

Taarika:Fraud Hain Kya Hum?

Abhijeet:Tum Hi Jaano

Taarika:Akadu Ho Tum

Abhijeet:Jo Bhi Maano Jo Bhi Maano...jo Bhi Maano

Ishita:Aji Baat Badhegi

Dushyant:Badh Jaane Do

Ishita:Maang Chadhegi

Dushyant:Chadh Jaane Do

Ishita:Ado Na Aise

Dushyant:Pehle Joote

Ishita:Pehle Paise

Dushyant:Pehle Joote Pehle Joote...pehle Joote

Ishita:Joote Liye Hain Nahin Churaya Koi Zevar

Dulhan Ke Devar, Tum Dikhlao Na Yuh Tevar Paise De Do,

Joote de Lo Paise le lo,

Joote le Lo Joote Do...paise Lo

Hey-hey Hey-hey

Shreya:Kuch Thanda Pee Lo

Daya:Mood Nahin Hai

Shreya:Dahi Bade Lo

Daya:Mood Nahin Hai

Shreya:Kulfi Kha Lo

Daya :Bahut Kha Chuke

Shreya:Paan Kha Lo

Daya:Bahut Kha Chuke Bahut Kha Chuke...bahut Kha Chuke

Nihaal:Aji Ras Malai

Me:Aapke Liye

Nihaal:Itni Mithai

Me:Aapke Liye

Nihaal:Pehle Joote

Me: Khayenge Kya

Nihaal:Aapki Marzi

Me:Na Ji Tauba Na Ji Tauba...na Ji Tauba

Nihaal:Kisi Betuke Shayar Ki Besuri Kavvaliyon

Dulhe Ki Saliyon, O Hare Dupatte Waliyon

Joote De Do, Paise Le Lo Joote Do...paise Lo..!

**Hume joote mil gaye they..aur saath hi shagun bhi ...aur ab waqt tha Vidai ka..zindagi mein ye pehli baar tha jab main kisi ki vida mein rone wali haalat mein thi**

**Doli saj ke taiyyar thi .Di ne Dad ko gale lagaya hua tha aur dono ki aankhen nam thi **

Babul Jo Tumne Sikhaaya  
>Jo Tum Se Paaya<br>Sajan Ghar Le Chali  
>Sajan Ghar Le Chali<br>Sajan Ghar Main Chali  
>Yaadon Ke Lekar Saaye<br>Chali Ghar Paraaye  
>Tumhari Laadli..!<br>(Mom ko gale lagaya )  
>Kaise Bhool Paaongi Main Baba<br>Suni Jo Tumse Kahaaniyan  
>Chhod Chali Aangan Mein Maiya<br>Bachpan Ki Nishaaniyan

(Mujhe gale lagaya)  
>Sun Meri Pyari Behna<br>Sajaye Rehna  
>Yeh Babul Ki Gali..!<p>

Ban Gaya Pardes Ghar Janam Ka  
>Mili Hai Duniya Mujhe Nayee<br>Naam Jo Piya Se Maine Joda  
>Naye Rishton Se Bandh Gayee<p>

(Looks at Nitin ji ,Nihaal and Sachin)  
>Mere Sasur Ji Pita Hain<br>Pati Devta Hain  
>Devar Chhavi Krishna Ki<br>Sajan Ghar Main Chali  
>Sajan Ghar Main Chali<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SOMETIME <strong>

**They reached to their home..**

**IN SACHVI ROOM**

**The room was beautifully decorated perfect for their first night .But Purvi was still silent ...and didn't spoke anything.. Sachin came to her seeing her sadness**

Sachin: Kya hua Purvi...tum is shaadi se khush nahi ho kya ?

Purvi: Kaisi baaten kar rahe hain aap?..Is shaadi se sabse zyada khushi mujhe hi hai

Sachin: To phir pareshan kyun ho... Aa..Ghar ki yaad aa rahi hai ?

Purvi noded her head

Sachin: To isme (put his hand on her shoulder) itna ghabrane wali kya baat hai...jab man chaaaha milne chali jaana isi sheher mein to hain na hum log

Still she was sad

Sachin : Purvi... Wahin rehna tha to mujhse shaadi hi nahi karti

Purvi:Kya?

Sachin: Aur nahi to kya ...

Purvi: Sachin

Sachin: Purvi...accha thik hai...tum kaho toh main ghar jawai ban jaun?

Purvi: Koi zaruat nahi hai

Sachin: Toh phir ek tarika hai 1 mahina yahan rahenge agle mahine wahan...phir agle mahine yahan...aise alternate karte rahenge kyun..

Purvi: Kuchh bhi hum kya puri saal aise hi karte rahenge alternate months ...Privacy to khatam ho jaegi hum dono ki

Sachin: Kya karna hai privacy ka ?

Purvi: Romance naam ki bhi koi chiz hoti hai lekin aap...

She bit her lower lip

Sachin: Kya naam ki chiz hoti hai ?

Purvi blushed and lowered her head..

Sachin: Yahi samjhane ki to kabse koshish kar raha tha main

He brought her towards himeself and kissed her on her forehead... Both hugged each other

After a few minutes Purvi started removing her ornaments...

**Sachin came to her and started helping her remove those each time he would remove an ornament he would kiss her at that part..then he brought his hands near her waist...and passionately kissed her on her neck ...He turned her towards himeself and kissed her on her lips .After few minutes he picked her up and brought her to the bed and they spent the night in making love **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Hey guys kaise ho aap sab...this is a holi special...I know holi ko abhi bahot time hai but kya pata main us time busy ho jaun anyways enjoy the chapter ...kyunki next chap mein main khud bhi roungi aur Purvi ko bhi rulaungi... be prepared...and tc..love ya**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER A MONTH<strong>

**MN-Shaadi ke baad main Di ko bahot miss karti thi har roz unhe yaad karti wo ghar aane wali thi kuchh sirf ek do ke liye... Ab hum zyada din unhe apne saath to nahi rakh sakte they na...**

**Darwaaze pe dastak hui.. Is dastak se hi main samajh gayi thi ki wo kaun hoga...Main phat se daudte huye gayi ... Jaake darwaaza khola ...Saamne Di aur Jiju khade they ... Maine ekdam se unhe gale laga liya**

**Me:Kaisi ho di ?**

Sachin: Ekdam waisi jaisi tumhare paas thi... Dekho maine tumhari di ko tang nahi kiya

Mom: Purvi Sachin ji aaiye andar baithiye

Sachin: Nahi Maa... main chalta hun.. Ghar mein Maa Baba aur Nihaal bhi nahi hai Panchhi akeli hai... Main to bas inhe yahan chhodne aaya tha

Mom: Arey lekin ghar ke damad hain pehli baar aaye hain aur ...

Sachin: Nahi maa sach me... Panchhi ...usey akela nahi chhod sakta

Mom: Accha thik hai lekin agli baar aise bina khaaye jaaane nahi de sakti

Sachin: Ji bilkul aaunga bhi aur kuchh din ruk kar jaunga... ab chalta hun..

Sachin addressed Purvi to take care with his eyes...and Purvi too...

Mom: Accha jaldi se bata kya khaegi main fat se bana deti hun...

Purvi: Arey aap baitho maa... Mujhe kuchhh nahi khaana abhi pet bharke nashta kiya hai

Mom: Aise kaise? Sachin ji bhi nashta kiye bina chale gaye..aur tu bhi mana kar rahi hai

Purvi: Accha thik hai maa jo banana hai bana lo...

Mom: Tum dono baate karo main aati hun...

Purvi: Tu bata tu kaisi hai... aur teri padhai kaisi chal rahi hai arey haan tera to 3rd year hai na iske baad to final year hoga ...last semester hai na third year ka

Me: Di..di.. di... itne saare sawaal eksaath ...Aapko pata hai jab se aap gayi ho kitna miss kiya aapko...yahan koi mujhe defend nahi karta tha...koi tha hi nahi jis se main ladun... Bor ho jaati thi main pata hai ?

Purvi(hugged me): Pagli !... Chal ab ye rona dhona band kar aur mujhe fresh hone de ...main bhi to dekhun mera kamra waisa hi hai ya nahi jaisa main chhodke gayi thi

Me: Dekh lo..kuchh nahi badla...

Hum mere kamre mein gaye ...wakai sab wese ke waisa tha jaisa di chhodke gayi thi

Me: Accha aap fresh hoke aao main aati hun

After she got fresh and came out ...and wiped her face with towel a call came to her .

Purvi: Haan Sachin boliye

Sachin: Yar Purvi tum chali toh gayi lekin kuchh batake to jaati

Purvi: Kya hua?

Sachin: Mera deo kahan hai ?

Purvi: Arey aapke almirah ke left side mein hai

Sachin: Haan...mil gaya... aur..aur mera wallet

Purvi: Wo bhi left side mein nichey ke khann mein hai

Sachin: Accha mil... gaya...

Purvi: Sachin time pe khaana zarur khaa leejiyega... aur haan...yaad hai naa Panchhi ko mashroom mat deejiyega please

Sachin: Haan haan yaad hai

Purvi: Good...ab main phone rakhti hun

She ended the call .Mom brought all the food she had prepared for her

Mom: Ye le poha banaya hai...tujhe pasand hai na. ...

She started eating..and I also came there..

Me: Poha...hume bhi hume bhi

Mom: Nahi tujhe nahi dungi tere liye thodina bana hai Poha

Me: Kyun?

Mom and Purvi started laughing

Purvi: Ek mahine mein itna kuchh badal gaya lekin tu nahi badli...bachhi hai bilkul...

Suddenly a call came and mom had to attend went from there

Me: Di accha main na parso bahot saari shopping karke aayi hun dikhaun tumhe?

Purvi: Dikha dikha

Me: Abhi laati hun

I went to bring my shopping stuff...and Purvi again got a call from Sachin

Sachin: Hello Purvi

Purvi: Boliye ab kya nahi mil raha ?

Sachin: Ye namak kahan rakha hai tumne...

Purvi: Oho ab ye kaise bataun? Haan...stove ke nichey wale drawer mein

Sachin : Aur Aatta kahan hai ?

Purvi: corner mein nichey ki taraf...lekin ek minute (I had came back and started showing my dresses to her)

Aap kar kya rahe hain?

Sachin: Aatta laga raha hun..

Me: Ye kaisa hai di (showing a top)

Purvi: Accha hai...

Sachin: Thanks..dekha tumhari absence mein thoda bahot kaam bhi kar sakta hun

Purvi: Aap se nahi kaha tha..wo ye.. bi..aap aatta vaatta kuchh nahi lagayenge... kitchen ganda ho jayega to mom mujhe hi daatengi. Aur Ravi bhaiyya kahan hai ?

Sachin: Vo unki behen ki shadi hai isliye gaye hain

Purvi: Oho toh aap bahar se khaana order kar deejiye Sachin ek 1-2 din ki hi to baat hai

Sachin: Wahi to nahi kar sakta ...(here on other side i told di that i bought a set with 50% discount)... Halka sa bukhaar hai Panchhi ko

Purvi: Wow that's great !

Sachin: Kya?

Purvi: Aap se nahi kaha tha... Panchhi ko bukhaar hai..Mom dad bhi Mumbai gaye hain aur Nihaal bhi office gaya hoga training ke liye

Sachin : Haan lekin tum fikar mat karo main kar lunga

(Here i was showing her something that i bought)

Purvi: Tu chup reh do minute

Sachin: Kya bol rahi ho Purvi.. ghar pahonchke tamiz bhi bhool gayi

Purvi: Nahi Sachin main aapse nahi keh rahi ye Bitto bich bich mein aa rahi hai ...Ek minute ...(to me.), Bitto tu chup reh thodi der ekdam chup ...finger on your lips and fold your arms

And i kept finger on my then mom had came into room

Purvi: Haan Sachin, Main wapas aa jaun kya?Matlab

Sachin: Nahi...maine kaha na tum fikar mat karo...main apni behen ka khayal rakh lunga o.k...you don't worry and don't take tension ...o.k phone rakhta hun...accha...suno I love you (gives a kiss on the phone)

Purvi: Haan thik hai

Sachin: Haan thik hai kya I love you...

Purvi: Haan haan

Sachin: Jab tak tum mujhe flying kiss nahi deti aur ye nahi kehti ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho main phone nahi rakhunga

Purvi: Accha thik hai

Sachin: Accha to bolo jaldi se

Purvi : Sachin! Wo...

Sachin: Wo kya bolo?...

Purvi: Mujhe...main...

Sachin: Ye wo main kya kar rahi ho ...

Purvi: Wo aawaz nahi aa rahi hai 1 minute

She came to the balcony

Purvi: Sachin bahot ziddi hain aap...

Sachin: To bolo

Purvi(looked here and there ): I love you ..muaaaah(kissed on the phone)...ab bye...

And she kept the phone...but i had already seen this and i started laughing

Purvi: Kya hai ? Kyun has rahi hai khi khi khi karke...

Me: Kuch nahi di muahh

Purvi : Hatt!

After sometime we were busy talking to each other when Purvi again recieved the call

Purvi: Haan Sachin boliye

Sachin: Yaar tumne saari dawayen kahan rakh di hain ?

Purvi: Humari shelf mein hi to hai

Sachin: Nahi wahan to nahi hai

Purvi: Acche se dekhiye Sachin wahin hai...maine khud rakhi thi apne haath se

Sachin: Nahi baba wahan nahi hai

Purvi: Ab maine wahin rakhi thi aap dhundh leejiye bye

And she kept the phone

Mom: Beta tughar chali jaa

Purvi: Lekin maa abhi abhi toh aayi hun..

Mom: Nahi beta tu ghar jaa..Sachin ji ko teri yaad aa rahi hai

Purvi: Nahi maa aisa kuchh nahi hai

Me: Mom bilkul thik keh rahi hain di...dekha nahi kaise bahane dhundh rahe hain aapse baat karne ke

Purvi blushed

Mom: Unhe teri aadat ho gayi hai beta tu jaa

Purvi: Lekin maa..

Mom: Jaa..

Purvi hugged both of us and went from there

After reached Kashyap mansion...and belled the door .Sachin opens it and he was surprised to see her as he wasn't expecting her...He was very happy and immediately hugged her

Sachin: Tum aa gayi itni jaldi?..

Purvi: Ek din nahi guzaar sakte na mere bina

Sachin noded his head in no...

Purvi came inside the home and went straight to the room and searched for The medicine

Purvi: Ye saamne rakhi medicine aapko nahi dikh rahi thi?

Sachin: Tumhare bina mujhe kuchh nazar nahi aa raha tha

Purvi : Accha ?

Sachin: Haan

He came closer and was near her lips...he came closer and she moved backward he was about to kiss her She felt her warm breaths and was loosing herself

Suddenly a call came to them .She went from there and pickef up the call

Purvi: Haan maa..Haan main pahonch gayi...haan maa...wo..mom-dad raat mein aa jayenge kal holi hai na isliye...accha maa.. phone rakhti hun..wo maa nahi hai aur aaj raat mein holi jalane ke program ki saari zimmedari meri hai

She kept the phone She saw that the door was open

Purvi came closer to Sachin.

Purvi: Kya keh rahe they aap?

Sachin: Atleast door to band karne do Purvi.. chote chote bhai behen hai mere..

She puts her arms on Sachin's shoulder

Purvi: Toh kya hua hum pati patni hain...dekhne do umhe bhi

Sachin: Purvi...door..

Purvi: Nahi wo kya hai na aaj bitto Ke saamne itna pareshan kiya hai ki thoda sa pareshan to main bhi karungi nahi ?

She came more closer to his lips

Sachin: Purvi...please door band karne do..Panchhi to dekhke chali jayegi lekin Nihaal aa gaya to musibat ho jayegi

Purvi started laughing and separated from him..

Purvi: Mere sweet sweet pati ji.. kal holi hai kal kahan bachiyega mujhse

Sachin: Haan Haan dekhenge kaun kisse bachega

Purvi: Kal maa ne hume invite kiya hai holi pe...lekin subah paanch baje jana padega

Sachin : 5 baje kyun?

Purvi: Ritual hai ghar mein.. ki holi gop gopika banke kheli jaati hai ...to main to wahin taiyyar houngi

Sachin: Thik hai to hum bhi wahan gwale ban jayenge

Purvi: Good boy lekin ab hum holi jalane ki taiyyari karen shyam hone ko hai aur mom-dad bhi aate hi honge

Sachin : Chalo

In the night holi was lighted and everyone prayed to it...

**NEXT MORNING**

**Sachvi had reached to Purvi's house ...Nimisha and her friends were already ready as Gopikas while they do their puja and started singing holi songs on other side Purvi was getting ready **

**In Purvi's room**

**Sachin came out of the washroom and he saw Purvi was getting ready and she wore the blue lehnga (as by Aishwarya in hum dil de chuke sanam in the nimbooda song)**

_**Aji holi khelo ji Aji haan ji holi khelo ji **_

_**Faagun ritu aaye rahi **_

_**Radhe nand kunwar samjhaye rahin **_

_**Radhe nand kunwar ko manaye rahin**_

**_(And Sachin came closer to her lost in her beauty )_**

**_Paati bhi paade maang sawaare _**

**_(She combed her hairs )_**

**_Paati bhi paade maang sawaare _**

**_(She filled up the sindoor)_**

**_So mutiyan maang bharaye rahin _**

**_(She wore the borla/mangtika)_**

**_Radhe nand kunwar samjhaye rahin _**

**_Badi badi akhiyan kattilo so surma _**

**_(She was filling the kajal in her eyes)_**

**_Badi badi akhiyan katilo so surma _**

**_So mukh bhar paan chabaye rahin_**

**_(And she took the paan kept on the table and started eating it..Sachin saw all this _**

**_Radhe nand kunwar samjhaye rahin_**

**_Saalu saras kusum ko lehnga_**

**_Saalu saras kusum ko lehnga_**

**_(She looked at the lehnga she wore and Sachin looked at her from the mirror)_**

**_So chuliya ke band lagaye rahin_**

**_(She was tieing the knots of the choli she wore )_**

**_Radhe nand kunwar samjhaye rahin _**

**_Gori gori baiyan hari peeli chuddiya_**

**_(She took the green and yellow bangles in her hand)_**

**_Gori gori baiyyan hari peeli chudiyan_**

**_(She started wearing those bangles)_**

**_So kankan keel lagayen rahin _**

**_(And she puts the kangan in her hands )_**

**_Radhe nand kunwar samjhayen rahi_**

**Sachin came closer to her and pulled her **

Sachin: Aise sajengi Radha rani to Krishna kanhaiya rang kaise nahi lagwayenge? Jo kahengi wo karke dikha denge

Purvi : Wo toh khoob nachwati thi unhe...Krishna ji toh itna pyaar karte they ki jo wo kehti karte they...tum karke dikhao to janun

Sachin: Radha rani ...ek baar boliye toh ...

She secretly filled her hands with color hand applied it on his face and ran away

Sachin(shouting): Radha raani...is shyaam se bachke kahan jayengi

AFTER SOMETIME

MN- Sab aa chuke they. Saamne ke pure garden ko Vrindavan ka roop de diya tha..ye har saal kiya jaata tha ghade bhar ke unme rang daalke rakha jaata tha...main bhi gopika ke bhes mein thi .To pichhey se Nihaal aaya aur meri choti kheechne laga

Me(singing): _**Mohi ko na chhedo kanha **_

_**mohi ko na chhedo kanha**_

_**Bhurahi peher rang chhidko na shyam bihari**_

**_Others: Bihari rang chhidko na shyaam bihari _**

**_Jaa matki main ghar dhar aaun _**

**_Jaa matki main ghar dhar aaun_**

**_So fir maari rang ki pichhkari _**

**_Rang ki pichhkaari re rang ki pichhkari_**

**_Mohi ko na chhedo kanha mohi ko na chhedo _**

**_Bhurahi peher rang chhidko na shyam bihari _**

**_Bihari rang chhidko na shyam bihari _**

**_(He took a pichkari and which threw water on me)_**

**_(Here on other side...Sachin also was doing the same )_**

**_Purvi: Rang chhidkat mori chuliya nasani_**

**_(And her choli was drenched in water)_**

**_Bheenj gayi daiyya chunar dhaani _**

**_(Also water made her duppatta completely wet)_**

**_Mohi ko na chedo kanha mohi ko na chhedo_**

**_Rang chhidko na shyam bihaari _**

**_Purvi:Ghar jaun to mori saas ladat hai _**

**_Ghar jaun to mori saas ladat hai _**

**_(And pointed towards her mother-in-law)_**

**_So sarura sunaigo daigo laakhan gaari _**

**_(Pointed towards her father -in -law)_**

**_Arey dosh lagaavat saaro biraj hai _**

**_Rang chhidko na shyam bihari _**

**_(Here at my side )_**

**_Me: Mohi ko na chhedo kanha _**

**_Mohi ko na chhedo shyam_**

**_Rang chhidko na shyaam bihaari _**

**_(He came to me and tried to remove my chunari from my head )_**

**_Me: Raah chalat ghunghat pat khole _**

**_Raah chalat ghunghat pat khole _**

**_(He gave me a tight hug)_**

**_Me: So kanthh lagaye re daiyya sau sau bari _**

**_Tonhi na gai jaaki man ki leher _**

**_Rang chhidko na shyam bihari_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Guys i m very upset reading the no. Of reviews aap log review nahi karte isliye main story bhi jaldi khatam kar dungi... now a real big one and yes a bit shocking also**

* * *

><p>Dekhte<strong> hi dekhte ye faagun ka tyohaar beet gaya. Aaj phir vahi shaam thi jo aankhon mein bhar aayi thi ... Aaj pura ek saal beet chuka tha pichli se agli faag bhi beet chuki thi...<strong>

**ONE YEAR LATER **

**SACHVI SIDE **

**Sachin aur Purvi sone ki taiyyari kar rahe they... **

**Sachin ne Purvi ka haath apni ore khicha **

Purvi: Chhodo...kya karte ho...?

Sachin: Wahi jo ek band kamre mein apni khoobsurat biwi ko dekhke ek handsome pati ko karna chahiye

Purvi: Kya matlab ?

Sachin: Oho ho meri Bholi bhaali begum sahiba aap nahi jaanti main kya keh raha hun ?

Purvi: Naa

Sachin coming closer to her and their faces were so close that they could make a kiss

Sachin: Main bataun ?

**Purvi noded her came closer to her lips touched her lips and kissed her on her neck...she was shivering in his touch and held her waist tightly and pulled her on the bed .He places wild kisses on her chest and she was melting in his warmth .He placed his lips on hers and kissed her she too responded back. He kissed every inch of hers... She they spend the night making love. **

**IN THE MORNING **

**Purvi got up and Sachin was also awake at her movement she was sitting...Sachin got up and hugged her hon the bed and again started kissing her on her back. **

Purvi: Ye kya raat bhar yahi sab kar rahe they aur subah uthte phir shuru ho gaye

Sachin: Kya karun tumhe chhodne ka man hi nahi hota

Purvi:Sachin

**Sachin again pulled her back to himself and they again played some wild moments . And accidently Sachin bit her neck**..

Purvi(got up ): Aah Sachin!... Aaj waise bhi bahot kaam hai please chhodo mujhe

Sachin: Arey lekin aaj toh chhutti hai aaj kya kaam hai tumhe ?

Purvi: Kaam sirf office ka nahi hota ghar ka bhi hota hai... Mom Dad ghar pe nahi hai...tumhara bhai gaya hai college, aur tumhari behen trip pe gayi hai toh aaj meri madat kaun karega... tum..

Sachin: Kal ki mehnat ke baad aur kya mehnat karwaogi

Purvi : Shut up!...aur main nahane jaa rahi hun mere nahate tum bhi naha lena aur haan drawing room mein kuchh kaam hai aa jaana

She left and went to take a bath. After sometime she went to the hall

**Sachin also had a bath and came out in the hall he saw Purvi in shorts and with and mini top (like that in was drying his hairs...When he saw her standing on the stool he was lost in her**

**He came near her and kissed and on her stomach and due to this Purvi suddenly got disbalanced and was about to fall when Sachin took her in his** arms

Purvi: Kya Sachin tum phir se

Sachin(singing ):Koyee nahee hai kamre me, kya hasin mila hai pal

(He kissed her on her cheeks)

Aaj shararat karne do, kaam baki karenge kal  
>Purvi(pushed her aside): Jao baba jao, aise naa behkao<p>

Hosh me aa jao, pagal naa bano tum

Dilbar shikdum shikdum

Sachin(pulled her hand) : Khidkiya kahe parde gira do

Iss tarah se naa mujhko saja do  
>(He kissed her neck) Purvi: Chhod do mujhe janey bhee do naa<p>

Hai kasam tumhe, yu jid karo naa

Sachin: Kaise yeh majburee, kis liye hai duree

Purvi(again pushed him away ) : Ho bade diwane hai mujhko yeh malum

Dilbar shikdum shikdum

Sachin: Naa satao tum yu muskurake

Chum lo sanam baho me aake  
>(Came closer and pinned her to the wall)<p>

Purvi: Achcha lo chalo, haree mai haree

Man lee sabhee bate tumharee  
>(Also took him to the room )<p>

Sachin: Bato hee bato me, pal gujar naa jaye

Aao ek duje me, ho jaye kahee gum

Dilbar shikdum shikdum

Purvi: Koyee nahee hai kamre me, kya hasin mila hai pal

Aaj shararat karne do, kam bakee karenge kal

Sachin: Jao baba jao, aise naa behkao

Hosh me aa jao, pagal naa bano tum

Dilbar shikdum shikdum

* * *

><p><strong>ON OTHER SIDE<br>MN- Main aur Nihaal old fort par they... kuchh samay saath bitane aaye they**

Nihaal: Waise tumhari age kya hogi ?

Me: tumhe nahi pata?

Nihaal: Arey batao na

Me: Solaah saal

Nihaal: Ek minute tum mujhse sirf 1 saal chhoti ho main 22 ka hun toh tum 16 ki kaishui (guys this is not our real age it's the need of story)  
>I started laughing<p>

Nihaal: has kyu rahi ho ?

Me(singing):Solah Baras Ki Baali Umar Ko Salaam

Aye Pyar Teri Pehli Nazar Ko Salaam  
>Salaam aye pyaar teri pehli nazar ko salaam<p>

Jis Mein Jawaan Hokar Badnaam Hum Huye  
>Us Shehar Us Gali Us Ghar Ko Salaam<br>Jisne Humein Milaaya, Jisne Juda Kiya  
>Us Waqt, Us Ghadi, Us Pal Ko Salaam<br>Aye Pyar Teri...  
>Salaam aye pyaar teri pehli nazar ko salaam<p>

Solah baras ki baali umar ko salaam  
>Aye pyaar teri pehli nazar ko salaam<br>Salaam aye pyaar teri pehli nazar ko salaam.

(This is one of my favorite song )

* * *

><p><strong>Sab kuchh toh thik chal raha tha... Par kehte hain na khushiyon ko jaldi nazar lagti hai ...<strong>

**AFTER A FEW DAYS **

**SACHVI SIDE**

SachVi were getting ready for their offices..

Sachin: Jaldi karo yaar we are getting late

Purvi: Haan bas main neechey aai

**Purvi was coming downstairs... Suddenly she felt she couldn't see anything and was about to Sachin held her **

Sachin: Purvi... kya hua ? Tabyat toh thik hai na tumhari... kya hua suddenly aise

Purvi: Haan main bilkul thik hun...wo bas pair phisal gaya tha zara sa

Sachin : Are you sure ?

Purvi: Haan chalen ?

Sachin: Hmm..chalo

* * *

><p><strong>OTHER SIDE <strong>

**In my COLLEGE **

**I and Nihaal were sitting in the cafe...**

Me: Kya hua Nihaal tumne mujhse kya baat karni hai ?

Nihaal(holded my hands): Nimmi wo main...

Me: Kya?

Nihaal: Mujhe bahot zaruri baat karni hai

Me: Haan kaho..

Nihaal: Yahan nahi college ke bahar chale..I mean wo tumhara wo hai na Radha Krishna ka mandir paas mein wahin chalen?

Me: Thik hai chalo

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE BUREAU <strong>

**Everyone was busy doing their work after sometime it was lunch time Sachvi were having lunch suddenly Sachin's phone rung and he went outside to attend it **

Sachin: Main aata hun..

Purvi: Thik hai

**Suddenly Purvi felt something unusual and she started kept her handkerchief on her mouth...but was shocked to see that it got blood stains...actually the blood came from her mouth**

Purvi(in mind): Hey bhagwan...ye khoon..ye mere muh se khoon kaise nikla...Subah bhi chakkar aaye they mujhe.. mujhe kahin kuchh ho toh nahi raha? Aaj hi jaake checkup karwa lungi...

**She saw Sachin coming from outside .so she immediately hid the handkerchief **

Sachin: Sab thik toh hai ?

Purvi: Haan sab thik hai

* * *

><p><strong>OTHER SIDE <strong>

**I and Nihaal were sitting in the temple we worshiped and sat on the stairs **

Me: Ab batao Nihaal kya baat hai ?

Nihaal: Nimisha... wo main...

Me: Bolo

Nihaal: Dekho main... main

Me: Bolo Nihaal

Nihaal: Main breakup chaahta hun...

I started laughing

Me: Seriously Nihaal... please haan aise ghatiya jokes mat karo

Nihaal: I am damn serious Nimisha I want breakup

I had turned to tears .Tears were about to fall from my eyes

Nihaal: Wahi jo tumne suna

* * *

><p><strong>Purvi had came to the said Sachin that one of her friend had fall ill...and she was with her at her actually she had came for a checkup <strong>

**INSIDE THE ROOM **

Purvi: Aisa kyun hua Doctor kuchh serious to nahi hai

Doctor: Dekho Purvi bina tests ke main bhi kuchh nahi keh sakti serious ho bhi sakta hai nahi bhi .Tum ye saare tests kara lo...wo nurse kobata do wo tests kar legi tumhare..aur reception pe fees jama kar do

Purvi: Jee Doctor Namaste

Doctor: Namaste

Purvi got up and got all the tests done and came back home

* * *

><p><strong>OTHER SIDE <strong>

Me(in tears): What do you mean ki tumhe breakup chahiye...haan...

Nihaal: Main ye rishta nahi nibha paunga

Me: Ye tum kaisi baaten kar rahe ho Nihaal

Nihaal: Meri baat ko samjho Nimisha... Main aage ye rishta nahi nibha paaunga...please try to understand

Me: Lekin Kyun.. ? Mujhse koi galti hui Nihaal haan bolo

Nihaal(kept his hand on my cheeks): Nimmi Nimmi tujhse koi galati nahi hui hai meri baat ko samjho...shayad humara saath hi yahan tak tha... Aage nahi nibha paayenge...shayad kismat ko yahi manzoor hai...

Me: Lekin kyun Nihaal... kis wajah se tum ye rishta todna chaahte ho haan ?Aakhir kis wajah se ?

Nihaal: Degree pure hote hi main U.S chala jaunga humesha humesha ke liye

* * *

><p><strong>SACHVI SIDE <strong>

**Purvi had returned to her home.. She was tensed about the reports .Sachin was also at home as they had came to home earlier today **

**Sachin saw her upset face **

Sachin: Kya hua ? Riya ki tabyat zyada kharab hai kya?

Purvi: Nahi aisi toh koi baat nahi ...bas usey thodi kamzori hai..

Sachin came near her and was about to keep his hand on her face

Purvi: Pichhey hatto ...mere paas mat aao

Sachin: Arey lekin...

Purvi: Maine kaha na mere paas mat aao door hato... aur haan please zid mat karna

Sachin: Arey lekin yumhe hua kya hai achanak

Purvi: Kuch bhi nahi tum door hato...aur paas mat aana

Saying this she went out of the room

Sachin: Ye isey achanak kya ho gaya

* * *

><p><strong>OTHER SIDE <strong>

**I was completEly shattered hearing his words **

Me: Humesha ke liye U.S lekin kyun Nihaal...

Nihaal: Dad ka business hai aur usey handle karne ke liye mujhe humesha ke liye U.S shift hona padega

Me: Yahan rehke nahi ho sakta business

Nihaal: Dad ki puri company ka sawal hai Nimisha...

Me: Toh main ...main bhi chalungi tumhare saath

Nihaal: Main...main jaanta tha tum yahi kahogi... wahi to nahi chaahta main...ki tum meri khushi ke liye apne sapne ko chhodo.. main jaanta hun ki tum mere liye apna sab kuchh chhod dogi... Apna IPS banne ka sapna bhi.I don't want that...I want you to chase your dream untill you catch it

Me: Main wo sapna chhod sakti hun...tumse badhke nahi hai wo sapna mere liye..

Nihaal: Tum agar mere liye apna sapna chhod dogi toh sabse zyaada takleef mujhe hogi

Me: Toh...kya...aisa nahi ho sakta kuchh din tum India rehna kuchh din main U.S aa jaungi

Nihaal: Nimisha that's not possible aur ye tum bhi jaanti ho...

Me: Nahi please ruk jao mat jao...

Nihaal: Kaash kaash ruk sakta...

He too had tears in his eyes..He hugged me .I cried on his shoulders

Nihaal: Now listen to me... listen to me very carefully .Agar tum mujhe khush dekhna chaahti ho toh make one promise to me you will complete your dream...

I noded my head and again hugged him

_**Bhula dena mujhe Hai alwida tujhe **_

_**Tujhe jeena hai mere bina **_

_**Safar ye hai tera ye rasta tera **_

_**Tujhe jeena hai mere bina **_

Nihaal: Please stop crying...Aur tum dekhna mujhse zyada deserving ladka milega tumhe jo tumhe itna pyaar karega ki tum mujhe bhool jaogi

**He bid a bye to me and went from there...and i stood silent as my heart was broken deeply **

_**Hai teri saari shohraten meri dua **_

_**Hai teri saari rehmatein hai ye dua **_

**_Tujhe jeena hai mere bina _**

**_Bhula dena mujhe hai alwida tujhe _**

**_Tujhe jeena hai mere bina _**

* * *

><p><strong>HERE SACHVI SIDE <strong>

**Next morning **

**Purvi went to the hospital to get the reports..She gets them from reception . And takes them to the Doctor **

Purvi: Doctor kya nikla reports mein koi serious baat hai kya ?

Doctor : Serious nahi bahot serious hai Purvi... Tumhe...Blood cancer hai Purvi...last stage

Purvi: What ?lekin aise kaise doctor... meri toh koi galat aadatein bhi nahi hai..aaj tak pubs mein nahi gayi...Meri shaadi ko sirf ek saal hua hai ...mein unhe baccha bhi nahi de saki...abhi toh meri bitto ki shadi baki hai... usey IPS banana hai... mere devar meri nanad ki shadi hai unhe settle hona hai aise kaise Doctor

Doctor: Purvi...cancer kabhi bhi kaise bhi ho sakta hai

Purvi had tears in her eyes

Purvi: Kitna waqt bacha hai mere paas ?

Doctor: Hafta do hafta 1 mahina kuchh bhi ho sakta hai

Purvi took the reports and went from there

* * *

><p><strong>Purvi came to home was worried for everyone<strong>

Purvi: Ye kya ho gaya...Main agar mar gayi toh sabka kya hoga...Sachin kaise jiyenge mere bina Mummy Daddy ko toh Bitto kisi bhi tarah sambhal legi lekin usey kaun sambhalega...Hey bhagwaan...Nahi main kisi bhi haal mein Sachin ko akela nahi chhod sakti...Mujge unki dusri shaadi karani hi hogi wo bhi mere jeetey jee...aaj hi unke liye shaadi ki add dalwati hun main unhe akela nahi chhod sakti bas ...Akele wo ghut jayenge mar jayenge...Ek minute hadbadahat mein ye kya kar rahi hun main...

She sat down and calmed down

Purvi: Agar main Sachin aur Bitto ki shadi kar dun toh ?...Waise bhi wo ek dusre ko samajhte hain aur phir zyada farak thodi na hai uski aur meri age mein 2 hi saal chhoti hai bas... aur is saal to uski engineering bhi puri ho rahi hai..Sachin uski madat karenge IPS banne mein... haaan ye thik rahega .Main aaj hi usey bulake us se baat karti hun

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE BUREAU<strong>

Dushyant: Arey Sachin...kya baat hai aaj Purvi Bureau nahi aayi

Sachin: Haan uski saheli ki tabyat kharab hai isliye wahin gayi hai

Dushyant: Oh achha accha...lekin tabyat uski kharab hai aur chehre pe tumhare 12 kyun baje hain

Sachin: Pata nahi yaar...ye Purvi pichhle 2 dino se strange behave kar rahi hai...kal raat bhi wo bina kisi jhagde ki wajah ke apna blanket uthake dusre kamre mein jaake so gayi samajh nahi aa raha hai aisa kya ho gaya hai usey ?

Dushyant: Hota hai...achha yeh batao...I know thoda personal hai lekin...aakhri baar tum dono ne saath mein matlab samajh rahe ho na tum

Sachin: Kya ?Lekin us chiz ka is se kya sambandh hai

Dushyant: Arey tum batao toh yaar

Sachin: Aa..wo...hafte bhar pehle

Dushyant: Bas lagta hai yahi kaaran hai... ye patniyan na hoti hi aisi hain .Unhe wo sab chahiye ye batane ka alag alag tarika apnati hain...ho sakta hai Purvi ka yahi tarika ho

Sachin: Toh mujhe aaj uske saath wo sab ...

Dushyant: Aur kya...chalo ab der mat karo ghar jao tumhara intezar kar rahi hogi woh

* * *

><p><strong>SACHVI HOUSE <strong>

** I had came to Di after her call .By the time Nihaal was also at home...he was in the Kitchen**

Purvi: Aa gayi tu ? Aa baith...Bol kya legi

Me: Di mujhe washroom jaana hai

Purvi: Haan jaa naa...Nihaal isey washroom dikha do

Nihaal: Jee Bhabhi

**We went from there till..then a doorbell rung Purvi opens the door it was Sachin holding a rose in his hand.**

**Purvi was a little worried **

Purvi : Sachin ye sab kya hai

Sachin closed the door and pulled her hand towards him

Sachin: Mere husn ki malika aaj tere husn mein doobke tujhe pee jaane ko jee chaahtta hai

He immediately started kissing on her the time I came out of the washroom and saw them

Me: Aah Di !

Sachin: Bitto!...Purvi Bitto yahan hai

Me: Di ye sab dekhne ke liye bulaya hai tumne mujhe yahan

Purvi: Aisa kuchh nahi hai Bitto

Sachin hid behind Purvi

Purvi: Sachin! Seedhe khade raho..Bitto tu bhi baith... mujhe tujhse aur Sachin se bhi bahot zaruri baat karni hai... Nihaal tum chaaho toh sun sakte ho

Sachin: Bolo kya baat karni hai

Purvi (holds mine and Sachin's hand): Sachin Bitto tum dono ne aaj tak meri saari baate maani hai na aaj ek aakhri baat aur maan loge ?

Sachin: Kya baat Purvi

Purvi: Pehle promise karo .

Me & Sachin: Promise ab batao

Purvi: Bitto Sachin...aap dono isi hafte mein ek dusre se shaadi kar leejiye please

Sachin started laughing

Sachin: Kya Purvi...Bitto meri aadhi gharwali hai aur tum pura banane ke chakkar mein karti ho tum bhi

Purvi: Sachin please I am serious

Me: Ye tum kya bol rahi ho di ?Pagal ho gayi ho tum

Sachin: Tumhara dimag thikaane pe hai Purvi ye kya bakwaas kar rahi ho

Purvi: Aap logon ko meri kasam please meri baat maan leejiye ... please

Sachin got a message from a site .He reads it and got more angry

Sachin: Ye sab kya hai Purvi tumne mera naam matrimonial site pe register kiya hai ...pagal ho gayi ho tum...meri dusri shaadi karane ke pichhe kyun padi ho aur meri chhodo apni behen ke baare mein toh socho

Nihaal: Haan bhabhi Bhai aur Nimisha... ye aapne soch bhi kaise liya...wo meri umar ki hai Bhabhi.. Aur waise bhi aapko bhai ki dusri shadi karani hi kyun hai

Purvi: Main kuchh nahi jaanti aap dono ne mujhe wada kiya hai

Me: Di tumhari tabyat toh thik hai ? Ye kya zid leke baithi ho tum...apne hi pati ke liye matrimonial me add de diya ... meri aur Jiju ke rishte ki baat kar rahi ho ... Pagal ho gayi ho tum

Sachin: Sach me Bitto aaj tumhari didi ka dimag thik nahi hai Pagal ho gayi hai wo

Purvi: Haan haan dimag kgarab ho chuka hai mera pagsl ho gayi hun main ...kyunki aap sab ki chinta khaaye jaa rahi hai mujhe

Sachin: Hum sab ki chinta lekin kyun?

Purvi(with tears): Kyunki main Mar rahi hun Sachin...

All of us were shattered listening all this

Sachin: Kya ?

Purvi(with tears): Haan Sachin...ye sach hai ki main mar rahi hun... Main mar rahi hun

Sachin: Ye tum kya bol rahi ho Purvi

Purvi: Bilkul thik keh rahi hun main ...Ek minute yakin nahi aata toh ye dekh leejiye...(she brought the reports) mujhe blood cancer hai last stage

Sachin was also filled with tears

Sachin: Nahi aisa nahi ho sakta...aisa nahi ho sakta...tum tum mujhe chhodke nahi jaa sakti

Purvi: Aisa hi hai Sachin ...hafte 2 hafte se zyada waqt nahi hai mere paas

I took the report from her hand

Purvi: Isliye main chaahti thi ki aap dono ek saath khush rahen...Nihaal U.S mein settle ho jayega Pannchi ka aap log milke khyal rakh lenge... aur ek dusre ke saath ke saath ek dusre ka bhi

Mom Dad mummy daddy ko bhi aap sambhal loge

Sachin holds her hand and hugged her

Sachin : Nahi Purvi main tumhe kahin nahi jaane dunga Acche se acche doctor ko dikgayenge hum log

_**Bhula dena mujhe Hai alwida tujhe **_

_**tujhe jeena hai mere bina **_

_**Safar yeh hai tera ye raasta teraa**_

_**Tujhe jeena hai mere bina**_

Purvi(joined the palms): Meri aakhri ichha puri kar deejiye aap dono ...

_**Ye teri shohraten hain ye dua **_

_**Tujhi pe saari rehmatein hai ye dua **_

_**Tujhe jeena hai mere bina **_

_**Bhula dena mujhe hai alvida tujhe **_

_**Tujhe jeena hai Mere bina **_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Its a request to all to please read the whole chapter... and then leave your reviews. .last time mujhe bahot saare review mile but kai log toh i think 1st time review kar rahe hain silent reviewers ****please reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Ye hum sab ke liye bahot bada sadma tha... Jo kuchh Di ne kaha aur hum sab ne suna... Wo sab <strong>

Sachin: Nahi tum is tarah mujhe dhoka nahi de sakti Purvi you can't do this to me... Saath Jeene marne ki kasme khayi thi na humne phir tum...mujhe chhod ke kaise jaa sakti ho

Purvi : Main aapke saath rehna chaahti hun Sachin lekin main kya karun main majboor hun

Sachin: Kaisi majburi haan... hum bade se bade doctor ko dikhayenge kuchh na kuchh zarur hoga aise himmat nahi haar sakti tum

_**Bhula dena mujhe hai alvida tujhe **_

**_Tujhe jeena hai mere bina _**

Purvi: Nahi Sachin waqt nahi Hai mere paas aaj aapki patni haath jodke kuchh maang rahi hai ... Bittu teri behen tujhse pehli baar kuchh maang rahi hai please maan jaa please

_**Safar ye hai tera Ye raasta tera **_

**_Tujhe jeena hai Mere bina _**

Me: Jo tum mujhse maang rahi ho Di wo dena mere liye bahot mushkil hai mere liye ... Lekin ek baar maine tumse wada kiya tha ki tum jaan mangogi main jaan bhi de dungi... Main wada karti hun di

Sachin had tears in his eyes

Purvi: Aap kab wada karenge mujhe ? Mere marne ke baad ?

Sachin(shouted): Purvi !

Purvi(joining both palms): Please Sachin Please mere paas waqt nahi hai

Sachin: Thik hai main wada karta hun...lekin meri bhi ek shart hai tum apna ilaaj karwane ki banti koshish karogi...Aur agle janam mujhe aise bich raaste mujhe chhodke nahi jaogi

Purvi(holded his hands): Main wada karti hun

Sachin and Purvi hugged each other

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER THREE DAYS <strong>

**Sabko ye baat pata chal chuki thi... Aur di ke liye huye faisle se koi khush nahi tha na hi is baat se ki wo ab bas kuchh dino ki mehmaan hai ... Di aur Jiju ne talaaqh ke kaagzaat par dastakhat kar diya tha dono alag bhi ho chuke they... Ye duniya ki pehli aisi shadi thi jisme koi khush nahi tha ...Agar koi khush tha toh wo sirf Di ... Mujhe khaas mehndi laga rahi thi wo... Mere aasu nahi rukte phir bhi unki hasi barkarar thi ... Saamne Nihaal bhi tha kabhi socha tha ki itni khushi ka pal uske saath hoga aur aaj ...**

"Hone wale pati ka naam kya hai aapke"... us mehndi wali ne naam likhne se pehle puchha

Me: Nihaal...

Wo likhne hi wali thi itne mein di ne bola

Purvi: Nahi nahi wo Sachin... wo Kya keh rahi hai Bittu

Me: Samne se kuch bol raha hai di isliye...

_**Bhula dena mujhe hai alwida tujhe**_

_**Tujhe jina hai mere bina **_

_**Safar ye hai tera ye raasta tera **_

_**Tujhe jeena hai mere bina**_

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**Aaj meri aur Sachin ki shadi thi koi khush nahi tha na main na hi Sachin . Ye sab sirf aur siirf Di ki khushi ke liye ho raha tha... Wo aaj bahot khush thi bahot zyada khush... unhone apne haathon se sajaya tha mujhe...**

Purvi: Bhagwan kare tujhe duniya ki saari khushiyan mile

Sachin came there

Sachin : Sabke baare mein sochti ho mere baare mein nahi socha tumne ... kyun jaa rahi ho tum sabko aur khaas taur pe mujhe chhodke

Purvi:Socha hai na... tabhi to har roz bhagwan se yahi dua maangti hun ki meri baki umar tumhe lag jaaye toh kar di unhone meri maang puri

Sachin: Dialogue maarna band karo tum

Purvi: Accha baba thik hai

(She hugged him )

Purvi : Ab jao yahan se tumhe sharam aati shadi ke bina dulhan ke kamre mein aate huye ... Bhago jao yahan se

**Meri shadi hone wali thi...bas kuchh hi samay baaki tha mujhe mandap mein laya gaya ,varmala bhi hui... kuchh zaruri saman andar reh gaya tha **

Purvi: Oho...wo kalash toh mere kamre mein hi reh gaya hai ...Nihaal

Nihaal: Jee bhabhi

Purvi: Kitni baar kaha hai tujhe didi bula bhabhi ab tujhe bitto ko bolne ki aadat daalni hogi...

Nihaal: Jee accha boliye

Purvi: Mere kamre se wo sunehra kangan aur kalash le aa zara ,ye le chabi

Nihaal: Jee Bha... Didi

Didi mere liye gaane lagi thi

Purvi(signing): _**Jab tak pure na ho phere saat**_

_**Jab tak pure na hon phere saat**_

_**Tab tak dulhin nahi dulha ki**_

_**Tab tak bahuni nahi bahua ki**_

_**Na jab tak pure na ho phere saat**_

_**Abb hi toh kaho na dilli dur badi hai**_

_**Ho pehali hi bhanwar padi hai, dilli dur badi hai**_

_**Karani hogi tapassya saari raat**_

_**Jab tak pure na ho phere saat**_

_**Tab tak dulhin**_** nah****i**_** dulha ki**_

_**Tab tak bahuni nahi bahua ki**_

Na jab tak pure na ho phere saat

Wo di ke kamre mein chala gaya .Di ne apne haatho se gathbandhan kiya tha humara .Yahan hum phere le rahe they...par jaise hi saatva phera lene lage wo gathbandhan toot gaya apne aap...Par Di aayi unhone phir gatbandhan baandh diya

Purvi(singing): _**Babuva ho babuva pahuna ho pahuna**_

_**Saath phere karo babuva karo**_

_**saath bachan bhi**_

_**Aise kanya kaise arpan kar de tann bhi mann bhi**_

_**Utho utho pahuni dekho dekho dhruvtaara**_

_**Dhruvtaare ka ho amar suhaag tihaara**_

_**O dekho dekho dhruvtaara**_

_**amar suhaag tihaara**_

_**Saath ho phere saat janmo ka saath**_

_**Jab tak pure na ho phere saat**_

_**Tab tak dulhin nahi dulha ki**_

_**Tab tak bahuni nahi bahua ki, na**_

** Saath phere bhi ho chuke the aur meri maang bharne wali thi Isi beech koi aaya aur piche se sindoor ki dibbi gira di **

Purvi: Ye kya badtameezi hai Nihaal

Nihaal: Bilkul thik kaha aapne saath phere pure nahi hote toh koi ladki kisi ki nahi hoti

Wahin Sachin ke haath ruk gaye

Sachin: Kehna kya chaahte ho Nihaal

Nihaal: Bilkul thik kaha hai maine bhai

Sachin: Matlab

Nihaal: Matlab ye ki ye shadi aap isliye kar rahe hain na kyunki bhabhi ko cancer hai... Lekin agar Bhabhi ko cancer hai hi nahi toh aap shadi kyun kar rahe ho ?

Sachin: Kya matlab ?

Nihaal: Ye reports bhaiyya... Reports mein ye likha hai ki Purvi ko cancer hai... lekin kisine dubara doctor ko consult karne ke baare mein socha ?

Sachin: Haan... lekin jab jab maine Purvi ko retest ke liye bola usne koi na koi bahana kar liya

Nihaal: Yahi toh galti thi bhai mujhe chain nahi pada isliye main ye reports liya aur call karke puchha bhabhi ki saari details di toh jab unhone match kiya toh wo khud hairan they... Bhabhi in reports mein change hai bhabhi kuchh details match nahi karti... Aapka blood group A+ hai aur isme O +ve likha hai kya ispe gaur kiya aapne... Aur toh aur residential address bhi galat hai... Bhabhi ye aapki reports nahi hai...

Purvi: Lekin tum ye itne yakin se kaise keh sakte ho Nihaal

Nihaal: Kyunki mera dil kehta hai bhabhi ... Bhabhi I request you ek baar sirf ek baar retest karwa lijiye please... Agar phir bhi result positive nikle toh yahin khadi hai Nimisha... Phir shadi ho jayegi bhabhi please mere liye ek bar retest karwa lijiye (joining palms)... Bhabhi aap khud Nimisha ka haath bade pyaar se bhai ke haath mein de dengi... aap kehti hain ki main Nimisha ko naam se naa bulaun main khud usey Bhabhi kehke bulaunga bas ek baar...

Me : Di main aur Sachin tumhe vachan de chuke hain ek baar humari baat maan lo... Retest karwa lo di... please...

Sachin: Haan Purvi... hum sab ne aankh band kar ke tumhari baat maani hai kya ek baar humare liye tum retest nahi karwa sakti... agar is baar bhi positive nikla toh main tum se waada karta hun... khud tumhari behen ka haath thaam ke us se shadi karunga... please... mere liye

Purvi: Thik hai sirf aur sirf aap sab ki tassali ke liye main retest karwaungi

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**Aaj di ka re-test hua tha reports bas aane hi wali thi **

Doctor: Ms Purvi

Purvi: Main...

Doctor: Aapke liye khushkhabri hai

Purvi: Matlab ?

Doctor: Aap pregnant hain congratulations...

SachVi were very much happy with this but ...

Purvi: Lekin doctor phir wo pehle ki reports ? Aur us din mere muh se jo blood aaya tha ...wo

Doctor: Uske liye I am extremely sorry... lagta hai humare staff ko kuchh galatfehmi hui thi Naam aur age same hone ke kaaran unhone aapko galat report de di hogi I am extremely sorry for that... Aur jahan tak blood ka sawal hai toh haan kuchh complications toh hain... lekin don't worry time ke saath wo sab thik ho jayega uske liye main aap ko kuchh dawaiyan de rahi hun unhe time se le lijiye ...

Sachin: Ye kaisa staff hai aapka haan... aap ne toh bol diya we are extremely sorry lekin aapko pata hai aapke staff ki ek chhoti si galati se humare ghar mein kya ho gaya... ye ... meri biwi... meri khushi ke liye mere liye rishtey dhundh rahi thi ... humara talaakh ho gaya...iski zid ki wajah se aur toh aur ye apni behen ki zindagi barbaad karne pe tuli thi... Aapke staff se galati hui

Doctor: I am extremely sorry sir... galati ho jaati hai... aap kahen tohvmain us receptionist ko naukri se nikaal dungi

Purvi: Nahi nahi uski koi zaruat nahi hai... Sachin chaliye yahan se

Sachin: Aise kaise chalun yahan se... Dekho Purvi... humari zindagi barbaad hone wali thi aur tum

Purvi: Koi baat nahi Sachin aap chaliye yahan se

Sachin: Baat toh mujhe tumse bhi nahi karni chahiye jab jab retest karwane ke liye kaha tum taal deti thi... tumhe zara sa bhi khayal nahi aaya mera ... mera chhodo apni chhoti behen ke baare mein nahi socha tumne... haan... kitni chhoti hai wo mujhse uska career barbaad ho jata tumhare ek decision se

Purvi: Please Sachin... main apni galati maanti hun please chaliye yahan se

Sachin: Nahi... main tumhari baat bilkul nahi manunga...tum..

Purvi: Sachin aapko humare hone wale bacche ki kasam...

Sachin: Thik hai abhi toh hum chalenge yahan se lekin phir agar tumne aisa kuchh kiya na toh...

Purvi hugged him

Purvi(with tears): Mujhe maaf kar deejiye

* * *

><p><strong>They returned home and were surprised to see the mandap set and all arrangement made <strong>

Me: Aise kya dekh rahi ho Di... talaakh hua hai... Dubara shadi nahi karogi kya...

They sat down for the rituals took place

Me(singing): _**Jab tak pure na hon phere saat **_

**_Tab tak dulhin nahi dulha ki _**

**_He tab tak pahuni nahi pahuna ki _**

**_Na jab tsk pure na ho phere saat _**

**_Babua ho babua pahuna ho pahuna _**

**_Saat phere karo babua bharo saat vachan bhi _**

**_Aise kanya kaise arpan kar de tan bhi man bhi _**

**_Saat phere karo babua bharo saat vachan bhi_**

**_Aise kanya kaise arpan kar de tan bhi man bhi _**

**_Utho utho pahuni dekho dekho dhruv taara_**

**_Dhruvtaare sa amar suhaag tihaara _**

**_Dekho dekho dhruv taara _**

**_Amar suhaag tihara _**

**_Saaton phere saat janmo ka saath _**

**_Jab tak pure na ho phere saat _**

**_Tab tak dulhin nahi dulha ki _**

**_Tab tak pahuni nahi pahuna ki _**

* * *

><p><strong>IN SACHVI ROOM <strong>

Purvi was changing her clothes suddenly she heared a voice ...

Purvi: Sachin!... Knock karke nahi aa sakte they ?

Sachin: Lo ab apne kamre mein knock karke aana padega

Purvi: Main kapde badal rahi thi

Sachin: Toh badal lo

Purvi: Tumhare saamne

Sachin: Haan toh kya hua tum toh aise bol rahi ho jaise pehli baar aisa karogi. .

Purvi: Tab baat aur thi...

Sachin: Accha tab mein aur ab mein kya difference hai

Purvi: Tab main nayi thi... aur ab tum ek bacche ke baap banne wale ho

Sachin: Accha toh ye kisne kaha ki uske Maa Baap aisa nahi kar sakte

Purvi: Sachin... please ye sab phaaltu baate mat karo

Sachin pulled her towards him

Sachin: Humara baccha kuchh nahi dekhega... haina beta ..(he kept his hand on her stomach)

He came more closer to her face and kissed on her lips ... She was melting in his kiss.. he kissed her more passionately ...After a few minutes they seperated

Purvi: Aah... ye sab harkate band karo warna tumhara baccha bilkul tumhari tarah niklega

Sachin: Burai kya hai isme beta hua toh meri tarah handsome... aur beti hui toh tumhari tarah khoobsurat

Purvi: Haan aur tumhari tarah besharam

Sachin: Accha ?...ye baat hai

Purvi: Haan...

Sachin: Abhi toh besharamai dikhai nahi hai abhi batata hun...

He again pulled her and kissed on her forehead

They both slept hugging each other

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**At the airport **

**Hum sab Nihaal ko airport chhodne aaye they **

Neelam : Sun apna khayal rakhna aur haan cooking tujhe aati hai na khaana khud bana lena nahi toh cook bhejun tere saath

Nihaal: Uski zaruat nahi hai maa main khud bana lunga (touch her feet)

Nitin : Aur haan sun wahan se koi angrezi mem mat pakad laana

Nihaal: Kya Dad aap bhi(touched his feet)

Purvi: All the best... aur apna dhyan acche se rakhna taaki main tumhare bhatiji ya bhateeje ko tumhari success stories suna sakun

Nihaal: Bilkul bhabhi aur aap bhi apna aur mere bhateeje ya bhatiji ka dhyan rakhna take care bhabhi (touched her feet )

Sachin: Sun jaisa Dad ne kaha waisa hi karna...(little lower voice ) aur agar koi mil jaye toh mujhe zarur batana haan...

Nihaal(looking at me): Zarur bhaiyya (He was about to touch his feet when Sachin hugged him)

Nihaal came to me ...Here all were busy doing something

Nihaal &Me(together): Apna khyal rakhna

Me: Barf ka pani mat pina tumhe khaasi ho jaati hai

Nihaal: Zyada chocolate mat khana moti ho jayegi

I bitterly smiled with tears . We hugged each other ...

_**Bhula dena mujhe Hai alwida tujhe **_

_**Tujhee jeena hai mere bina **_

_**Safar ye hai tera Ye raasta tera **_

_**Tujhe jeena hai mere bina **_

**He left from there and didn't even turned back to look at me while going...I had tears in my eyes ...**


End file.
